


By My 2iide

by erisolshipper



Series: Plea2e Don't Leavve [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Character Death, Coma, F/F, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Platonic Romance, Red Romance, Singing, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisolshipper/pseuds/erisolshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Plea2e Don't Leavve<br/>Act 2 </p><p>After Sollux wakes from his coma, he tries to get his life back to normal and tries his best to recover his memory. </p><p>Eridan does his best to help Sollux remember him on the night the both fell, but he might lose all hope.. </p><p> </p><p>Homestuck©AndrewHussie</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memories To Recover

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story on Wattpad first. If you would like to stay ahead in reading this, I suggest reading it on Wattpad to always get a first look before it gets posted to AO3. On wattpad, I have the same username. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy ACT 2, and please forgive me if there are any spelling mistakes.

**Solluxs POV:**

I sat on the bed, staring at these people. The one with a Violet streak in his hair ran out the room. I was so confused.  
I looked at the other two trolls in the rooms or... Is that one even a troll? She had human skin.. But she still had her horns, and faint Jade blush was over her cheeks. What happened?

The other had a Cancer sign. I saw him crying red tears. A red blood? Hm...

"Are You Sure You Don't Remember Anything?" She spoke slowly.

I shook my head.  
"IIm 2orry... II dont.."

"Y-YOU DONT EVEN REMEMBER OUR NAMES?

I shook my head again, which only made him cry more.  
Who are these people?

"Can II have my que2tiion an2wered plea2e? Who are you? II really don't remember anythiing.."

The girl smiled softly, almost motherly like.  
"I Am Kanaya Maryam." She, or Kanaya, looked to the nubby horned troll.

"IM KARKAT... KARKAT VANTAS..."

Karkat? Hm... Weird name.. I have an urge to give him a nickname.. Why?

"And..uh... What wa2 my name? "

"Sollux Captor.." Kanaya replied.

"YOURE A TOTAL NERD. YOU HACK AND CODE COMPUTERS. YOU CALLED ME 'KK' FOR AS LONG AS I CAN REMEMBER. YOUR FAVORITE COLORS ARE BOTH RED AND BLUE, AND YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH BEES."  
He laughed a little, wiping his eyes.

Ah, there's a nickname I can call him..

"Can II call you kk? IIt 2uiit2 you.."

"PLEASE DO..."

"P-Pawllux?!"

I looked to the door and saw a short troll. She wore a green jacket and had a Leo sign on her shirt.

What happened to her horns? They're gone.. But her skin is still grey?

Wow, these are weird trolls...

"Who2 Pawllux?"

"I-It's you! Don't you remembfur?"

"Remembfur?"

"I-It's a cat Pun! He's Karkitty," she walked over next to 'KK'.  
"and roar Pawllux!"

"NEPETA.." He shakes his head. "HE DOESNT REMEMBER ANYTHING..."  
"He has to!" She hissed, olive tears forming in her eyes.

"Nepeta.." I looked to the door, seeing this muscular troll at the door. A Sagittarius sign.. Blue blood...

"E-Equihiss.." She ran up to him, hugging him tightly.

Equihiss? Another cat pun?

"THATS EQUIUS ZAHHAK.. THEYRE MOIRAILS IF YOU WERE WONDERING.."

"Yeah, II wa2.."

Well I see why she picked 'Equihiss' for a name like Equius...

I looked down at my hands, staring at them. Why do I feel like something is missing? Ugh, this is bugging me so bad...

I looked back up, seeing both Karkat(KK) and Equius comforting her. KK kissed her on the cheek.  
Matespritship maybe?  
I looked back to where Kanaya was standing, but she was gone. 

**Eridans POV:**

"Eridan... Are You Alright? Please Get Up From The Floor.."

Why..? There's nothing to get up for..

"I'm good.. I wwanna... Stay here."  
"Look, I Know You Are Devastated, But You-"

"Kan, don't you get it? I can't do anythin'.. He wwas my only chance at lovve... And I let it slip through my fuckin fingers by jumpin' off that roof.. I should havve just jumped and not hesitated..."  
"That Would Have Been Worst And You Know It.."

"No. It wwould havve been-"  
"Eridan."

I looked at her, but my vision blurry from all the tears. She pulled me into a tight embrace. I sniffled, crying into her shoulder.

"You Can Try To Make Him Remember... We All Can Help Try To Remember Everything.. I'm Surprised He Still Knows What Trolls, Humans, And Quadrants Are.."

"Does h-he remember.. T-The game?"  
"I Wouldn't Know.. I Haven't Asked Yet. "

"Wwhats going to happen? He can't stay alone at his apartment. He knowws nothin."

"You Can't Stay Alone Either...And I Was Thinking About That.. We'll Figure Something Out But I Promise.. Everything Is Going To Be Okay.."

"I hope so.."  
"It Is.. Do Not Worry Eridan.. I Promise He And You Will Be Alright.."

"But wwhat if he nevver remembers?"  
"Does It Matter? You Can Try To Rebuild His Love Again.. "  
"And then if he doesn't?"  
"That's Up To Him.. But I Promise I'll Do My Best To Help Him Remember.."

"Okay.. T-Thank you Kan.."  
"No Problem Eridan.. Now Come On.." She helped me stand.

"We Have Memories To Recover.."

**~ A Month Later ~**

_Eventually Sollux had to move out of his apartment and go live with someone. Sollux was told, by Kanaya, to stay with Karkat at his house._

_Eridan couldn't be alone, with all the shit that just happened with jumping off a building.  
His brother Cronus took him in and they live together now. Eridan had attempted to try and win Sollux over, or try to recover his memory. All has failed._

_Sollux has been starting to go to therapy sessions with Kanaya.  
His memory was locked away tightly and it feels like to everyone the key is lost.. And there may never be a way to find it.._

**Sollux's POV:**

"Okay Sollux.. Just Take A Seat And Close Your Eyes."  
"Yeah yeah, II know the driill.. We've been doiing thii2 2iince II got out of the ho2piital.."

"Well, We All Only Want You To Remember.."

"II know.."  
I sighed and closed my eyes, resting my hands over my lap.

"Alright.. It Was Just Before Christmas.. A Cold Night.. A Small Breeze I Believe.. You Were At Your Apartment Complex.."

As she described the scene, I tried to imagine it.  
"Y-Yeah.. II thiink II remember.."

"Okay.. You Were There With Eridan.."  
"Why wa2 II wiith hiim? What wa2 he doiing there?"

"He Was Trying To.. Erm.. Commit Suicide.."

I opened my eyes and sat up, looking at her confused.  
"He wa2? Why?!"  
"Um.." She looked away. "Some Of Us May Have Pushed Him Over The Edge With A Prank That Seemed Harmless... It Wasn't.. All Because Of That.. You Can't Remember.."

"2o..?"  
"Eridan Told Us Everything... He Was Going To Jump, But You Tried To Stop Him.. Unfortunately You Both Went Over.. And-"  
"And what?"  
"That's Up To You To Try And Remember.. But Please.. I Know You Don't Get Along With Eridan Very Well Now.. But He Has Gone Through So Much.."

I groaned and crossed my arm, looking out the window.  
"Not my fault.. He won't 2top buggiing the 2hiit outa' me!"  
" It's Because He Wants You To Remember.. Now Let's Carry On With The Therapy..."

"Okay.." I sighed and laid back down, closing my eyes.

**~ An Hour Later ~**

We both walked out of the room and KK stood up, walking up to us.

"SO..? ANYTHING?"  
"II remember that you 2uck at viideo game2." I smirked.

He laughed and playfully punched my arm. "SHUT UP CAPTOR."  
"Nothing More Than The Small Regular Things.. Hacking, Coding.. Things Like That. Shall I See You Next Week Sollux?"  
"Yeah, thank2 Kanaya."

She gave me a hug and waved us off as we walked out of the office building.  
"SO NOTHING ELSE SOLLUX?"  
"Not really.. But weiird fla2he2 of 2omethiing keep poppiing up.. IIt feel2 liike II wa2 there, but at the 2ame tiime IIm not? Do you get what II mean?"

"YEAH, A LITTLE.. I WOULD TELL YOU A COUPLE OF THINGS.. BUT KANAYA AND ROSE SAID ITS BEST TO LET THINGS COME NATURALLY TO YOU, AND IN TIME, WHEN YOU REMEMBER MORE, I CAN TELL YOU STUFF."  
"Well that 2uck2.." I shook my head. "Well, II'll try two do my be2t.. Anyway2, How're you and NP?"

KK grinned. "GREAT ACTUALLY. BETTER THAN I EXPECTED.. I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD BE WITH HER.. BUT IM GLAD I AM."  
"That2 good. II2 Equiiu2 okay wiith iit yet?"

"EH, NOT REALLY. BUT WE DONT GIVE A FUCK."  
"Good for you."

"THANKS."  
"What about everyone el2e iin mate2priit2hiip2? II forgot who2 wiith who.. IIt2 hard two keep up wiith everythiing now.."

"GAMZEE AND TAVROS ARE GOOD. VRISKA AND TEREZI ARE SURPRISINGLY DOING OKAY. EGBERT AND STRIDER ARE.. ER OKAY? DAVE TOLD ME THE OTHER DAY THAT THEY HAD AN ARGUMENT.. "

"Oh 2hiit, really? II hope they're okay.."  
"MOST LIKELY. JOHN PROBABLY CRIED AFTER AND THEY CUDDLED IT OUT WITH SHITTY MOVIES AFTER."  
"Oh. Well good then."

"ALRIGHT BEE BOY, MY TURN TO ASK THE QUESTIONS NOW. SO HOW IS YOUR.. ER, FRIENDSHIP WITH AMPORA?"

"2eriiou2ly?"  
Gog damn, enough with Eridan already!  
"II don't liike hiim. He2 an a22hole.. He won't 2top tryiing two talk to me! II know he'2 been through 2tuff, and II 2hould try two bee niice two hiim, but he ju2t.. UGH! II can't 2tand hiim! Doe2nt he under2tamd per2onal 2pace?! And he2 alway2 fliirtiing wiith me!!!"  
"UM, SOLL-"  
"And he 2hould fuckiing know when two quiit! II don't want anythiing two do wiith hiim. II don't care iif we were in a quadrant beefore II lo2t my memory, he'2 2uch a-"  
"SOLLUX!"

Karkat punched my arm and pointed ahead of us at a small flower shop.  
Eridan was standing outside, talking to Dave.  
"HE MIGHT FUCKING HEAR YOU YELLING!"  
"II-"

"Hey! Vantas! Captor!" Dave yelled from the flower shop, waving to us. Shit.

Eridan turned and saw us.  
"Oh, Hey Kar. Hi Sol.." He said, looking down when we approached them.

"HEY FUCKASSES, WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?"  
"Just buying a lil' somethin' for John. He's still mad."

"Jegus, wwhat did you twwo fight about Davve? You twwo used to nevver fight."  
"Doesn't matter anymore. I just gotta make up to him." He picked up a bouquet of blue flowers of different kinds.

"Maybe you twwo could go do somethin' together. Somethin' special so he knowws howw sorry you are."  
"Yeah.. Thanks Ampora." Dave patted his back.

"INTERESTING ERIDAN. SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU STARTED BECOMING A QUADRANT WXPERT LIKE ME AND NEPETA?"  
"Oh.. I.. Just did some research.." He answered nervously. ".. For no reason.."

"Well hopefully everythiing work2 out for you and John, Dave."  
"Thanks Sollux." Dave nodded and left to pay for the bouquet.

Eridan looked at me, a small tint of of Violet on his cheeks. "So.. Um.. I-I'll see you guys later.." He quickly walked away.

"What wa2 that about?"

" YOULL FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH.. HOPEFULLY.."


	2. Worst Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A timeskip to Valentine's Day, and Eridan makes a shocking discovery..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for any mistakes! Also, it's like 2 am right now so.. I'm too tired to even check for them. Enjoy!

**Eridans POV:**

"So how are mew feeling Mister Ampurra?" Nep came over and wanted to have a small tea party to talk.   
"Fine I guess.." I sighed, taking a sip of whatever the fuck MeowMeowMeow tea was. It wasn't that bad. 

"And what about him?" Jade asked, sitting beside Nepeta. 

"Kan said he hasn't remembered much.. And Kar told me a wwhile ago that he keeps havving strange flashbacks of bein' here, yet not fully here..?"   
"Maybe he's sorta remembering when he was a spirit or something? You know, when he played the piano for you!" Jade said as Nepeta nodded.   
"Could be. It's the only reasonable explanation for Pawllux!"

"Maybe.." I sighed, picking off pieces of the cookie in front of me.   
"Stop playing with your food!" Jade yelled at me.   
"And stop being so depurressed! I'm sure he'll remember soon!" Nep said, pouring me more tea. 

"Sorry.. I just can't get him outa' my head.. I think about him evveryday.. It's already February!"  
"No, it's January." Jade said.   
"Tomorroww's the 1st. And pretty soon it's goin' to be VValentines day!" 

Nepeta tilted her head   
"Isn't Valentine's Day your-" 

"Yes, my Wwrigglin' day.." I groaned. "Wwhat a terrible day to be born on.." Especially now... 

"How is it terrible?" Jade asked, sipping tea.   
"Because! Most of my life evveryone has alwways rejected me, and wworse noww because Sol hates me! I alwways spend it alone! Evveryone's always too busy wwith their matesprits to evven wwish me a happy WWriggling day.. Other than you twwo.." 

They both looked down, looking like they regretted asking.   
"Sorry Eridan.." Jade said quietly. 

Nepeta stood up and walked to me, hugging me tightly.   
"I have an idea Ampurra!"   
"Reely?"   
"Mhm! And you're going to help me with it Jade!" 

Jade grinned. "Alright! I'll help with anything!"

**-Valentines Day-**

**Solluxs POV:**

"SOLLUX, WAKE UP!" 

I jumped out of bed and fell onto the floor when I hear Karkat screaming in my ear. 

I groaned and looked up at him.   
"WELL ITS ABOUT TIME CAPTOR!"   
"KK, 2hut the fuck up.. Ugh.. When Kanaya forced me two move iin wiith you, II diidnt know II wa2 goiing two bee 2creamed at almo2t every morniing.."   
"ALMOST EVERY MORNING.."

I grabbed his leg and pulled him down.   
"AH! SHIT!" 

I laughed and put my legs over him to keep his small body pinned to the floor.   
"SOLLUX CAPTOR! LET ME UP RIGHT NOW!"   
"Ha, no way dude. IIt2 what you get for 2creamiing iin my ear." 

"FINE IM *SOOO* SORRY. NOW LET ME UP BEFORE I MAKE YOU!"   
"That wa2nt a real apology. And how are you goiing two make me?" I smirked. 

He growled and clawed his nails into my arm.   
"IIt doe2n't hur-OW!" He bit me and I lifted my legs. 

"HA. ASSHOLE."   
"You're the a22hole! You biit me!"   
"IT WAS ONLY BECAUSE YOU HELD ME DOWN!"   
"And that was becau2e you 2creamed in my ear!"   
"BECAUSE ITS VALENTINES DAY AND WE HAVE A FUCKING PARTY TO GET TO IN CASE YOU FORGOT!" 

"Oh.. Heh.. Riight.." I rubbed the back of my neck and stood up, stretching.   
He stood up and crossed his arms.   
"YEAH JUST LAUGH ALL YOU WANT. ITS NOT LIKE TODAY ISNT IMPORTANT."   
"Well iit ii2nt.. Well, two me. Why can't you ju2t go by your2elf? You're goiing two be wiith Nepeta anyway2."   
"UH YEAH IT IS."   
"How?" 

"BECA- ER NEVERMIND! BUT YOU STILL HAVE TO GO!"   
"Why?!"   
"JUST GO BEFORE I BITE YOU AGAIN." 

"Fiine! You're lucky II deal with your 2hiit."   
"YAY!" He made a small jump and hugged me tightly. What the fuck? 

I slowly wrapped my arms around him in return and patted his back.   
He pulled away.   
"ALRIGHT, NOW GET READY DICKWEED. WE HAVE TO BE THERE IN A WHILE." He poked my cheek and walked out of my room. 

_..._  
.....  
....  
...  
...  
....  
Did he just call me 'dickweed' ? 

"AND YES I CALLED YOU THAT."   
_Well shit._

I sighed and began to get ready.   
_What does a single guy even wear to a Valentine's Day party?  
Well not like a party, more like a get together.._

Walking to the closet, I saw that almost all of my shirts were the same exact thing. Black t-shirt with a yellow gemini sign. One after another. 

"II2 thii2 2eriiou2ly all the fuckiing 2hiit II have? Oh damn, IIm 2tartiing two 2ound liike Kanaya.."

I eventually find a yellow and black striped sweater that Mituna got me, who I guess my dancestor is?  
I'm still trying to adjust to the people here. 

I've fully adjusted to Kanaya, Dave, John, Karkat, and Nepeta. The others I still don't know that well, but we still hang out with each other.   
It has all been so weird since I woke up in the hospital..   
I feel like everyone is treating me differently than what they used to treat me before the accident of whatever the fuck happened. 

They also keep trying to get me and Eridan to hand out, even forcing us to sit next to each other when we go to the movies or something.   
_What's up with them? I know it has something to do with before, but I don't remember.  
Why can't they just take a no as NO.   
I keep saying I don't want anything to do with Eridan, but there they are, pushing us together! Literally!_

I shook my head from the thoughts and got dressed, walking downstairs to the living room. KK was laying on the couch, watching a human TV show. 

"Ready two go KK?"   
"SHHH!! ITS A NEW EPISODE SHITSPIT." He growled and kept staring at the tv. 

"Not thii2 agaiin.."   
"SHUT UP!"   
"Turn off the Gog damn Doctor Who and get up! And thi2 ii2 not a new one! IIve 2een thii2 epiisode wiith you the other day!"  
"ITS A GOOD EPISODE!" 

I groaned and turned off the tv. "What happened to the one that said 'OH, ROMCOM2 ARE THE FUCKIING BE2T!' ? "   
"HEY! I DONT HAVE TO LIKE *JUST* ROMCOMS! ITS DAVE AND JADES FAULT FOR SHOWING THIS TO ME IN THE BEGINNING OF JANUARY!"   
"Whatever, let2 ju2t go and get thii2 'party' over wiith 2o II can come back here and do an2olutely nothiing whiich 2ound2 better two me at thii2 very moment." 

Karkat stood up, rolling his eyes as we walked out the door.   
We walked to his car and got in.   
"Anyway2, 2iince when diid you know how two driive?"   
"SINCE JANUARY BEEBOY. YOU WERE TOO BUSY STAYING IN YOUR FUCKING ROOM. REMEMBER WHEN I KEPT TRYING TO BRIBE YOU TO COME OUT WITH BEE PLUSHIES?"   
"Okay, two thiing2: Yes II remember now about that, and two, II HAVE ENOUGH FUCKIING BEE PLU2HIIE2!! When II wa2 iin the ho2piital, EVERYONE BROUGHT PLU2HED BEE2! WHAT WA2 UP WIITH THAT?!?!!?"

"YOU LIKE BEES."   
"No II don't."   
"WELL- ... You used to like them.." He lowered his voice and looked down sadly. Shit. 

"2orry.." I looked out the window.   
He sighed and put on his seat belt, then started the car.   
"ITS FINE.." 

"KK..?"   
"Yeah?" He always kept his voice low in the car when he was driving. Kanaya said it was to prevent accidents. 

"Can you tell me more on who II wa2 beefore? And the group two? Who they were two me?" 

He gripped the drivers wheel tightly, letting out a sigh.   
"Well.. What should I start with? You or the group?"  
"II gue22 me? Ea2iier two 2tart that way.."

He nodded and took a few seconds to think.   
"You were like, everyone's friend. My best friend.. As I mentioned you fucking loved bees. And I know you aren't using computers that much anymore, but you were on it like almost 24/7. I-" He stopped, and shook his head. "That's really all I can tell you. Kanaya said its not good to tell you everything all at once. You need to remember on your own!"   
"But-"   
"SOLLUX." He raised his voice again. "On. Your. Own. You need to remember on your own." 

"But how am I even 2uppo2e two iif my be2t friiend won't tell me 2hiit! Apart from the thiing2 you keep telliing me!"   
"KANAYA SAID SHE WILL TELL YOU THINGS LITTLE BY LITTLE AS YOU GET ADJUSTED TO YOUR NEW LIFESTYLE!! YOU DONT REMEMBER ME OR ANYONE ELSE AND YOU NEED TO FIGURE THINGS OUT ON YOUR OWN AND WITH KANAYA DURING Y-YOUR SESSIONS WITH H-HER SO J-JUST S-SHUT U-UP AND-...j-just.. Shut up.." He started to cry.

"KK.. pull over." I said quietly.   
He sniffled and did as I said, wiping his eyes.   
I quickly took off my seat belt and reached over to hug him tightly.   
He made a small gasp from surprise, but hugged back tightly. I felt his tears soak through my shirt. 

"IIm 2orry KK..."   
"......it's not your fault..."   
"II know.. But II ju2t wii2h II could remember.."   
"You will soon... It's okay.." He sniffled and pulled away, smiling slightly at me.   
I smiled back at him. 

"Okay, we 2hould get goiing now.."  
" *cough* UH. YEAH.." He looked away and back to the road, starting to drive again. 

I just kinda, watched him drive as we drove. _He's actually pretty cute._

**-Kanaya's house-**

**Eridans POV:**

"They're here!" Jade yelled, standing by the window. 

"Please Remind Me What The Three Of You Planned Again?" Kanaya said, curious.   
"I'm not so shore all myself Kan.. Nep and Jade wwouldnt tell me." I said nervously. 

"Just this PURRFECT plan to get Mister Ampurra and Pawllux back together!" Nepeta giggled.   
"Nepeta, this is none of your concern." Equius walked up to Nepeta, picking her up from. The floor and onto his back. 

"Shut the fuck up Equihiss! Shipping is my thing in case you furgot!" She hissed.   
"Nepeta! Your language! I swear to gog, Vantas is making you say such terrible things now that you two are in a quadrant together.. It's 100d." 

"Ha, this is fucking hilarious. Keep talkin' like that Leijon." Dave walked up with an arm wrapped around John's waist.   
"Strider, you are the worst of all." Equius groaned.   
"Yeah yeah, whatever. Go suck a horse dick." 

Equius began to sweat.   
"Oh.. Eww. Eq, go get a towwel for cods sake.. Not on Kans carpet.."   
"Great!" Kanaya threw her arms and groaned. "Now It's Going To Be Difficult To Get The Smell Out!" 

The door opened and my eyes were immediately drawn to Sollux. _What is Nepeta even planning any way?!_

"Karkitty!" Nepeta jumped off from Equius's back and glomped him.  
"AH SHIT!" He fell back with her on top of him. 

"Niice reflex move2 KK."   
"SHUT UP! AND HI NEPETA." He smiled and kissed her nose.

"Aww, cute." I smiled. Kanaya nodded next to me in agreement. "By the wway, wwhere is Rose? Shouldn't she be here wwith you?"   
"Oh She Is.. She's Upstairs In Bed."   
"ARE YOU SERIOUS? SHES STILL NOT DOING WELL?" 

"No.. I Took Her To The Hospital In The Last Week Of January.. They Didn't Know How To Address The Problem.. So She Is In A Large Amount Of Pain.."   
"II don't under2tand.. What2 wrong with Ro2e?" 

Everyone in the room looked to Sollux.   
Nepeta looked at me and mouthed _'you tell him'._   
I sighed.   
"I can tell him if you guys wwant.." I stepped up a little. 

They all nodded and Nepeta quickly ran over to me and pulled me away.   
"WWhoa! Nepe wwhat the-"  
"Here!" She pulled out a small box from her pocket. "Give it to him after a while from talking! Now go! " She pushed me. "I gotta get back to Karkitty!" She squealed happily and ran away. 

 

I looked at the small heart shaped box i had in my hands. I sighed and put it in my pocket, walking over to Sollux. He was leaning against a wall, his arms crossed over his chest. He was just looking over everybody. Much like he was the day of the prank.. 

"Uh.. Hey Sol.. Wwhats up?"   
"Nothiing.. Ju2t.. 2tandiing here.." He didn't look at me.   
"Right.." I leaned back against the wall with him. "Wwell, wwe're the only single ones here.."   
"2hiit, 2eriiou2ly?" He looked at me now.   
"Yeah.. John and Davve, Kar and Nep, Gam and Tavv, Vvrisk and Terezi, Ara and Eq, Fef and Jade, and lastly Kan and Rose.. Wwe're the only twwo out.."   
"Oh.. Wow.."

We both stood in an awkward silence for a while.  
"Sooo... WWhat do you plan on doin' today?"  
"Probably ju2t hang out at home.. Everyone ii2 mo2t likely goiing out later.."   
"WWell-" 

"And.. Ju2t two avoid hiim.." He mumbled.   
"Wwho?" 

"II... Um..." Sollux rubbed the back of his neck, blushing.   
He's blushing? 

I smiled a little and began to take out the box. "Go on, you can tell me."   
"II thiink IIm flu2hed for KK." 

I stopped in my tracks of taking out the box and looked at him with my eyes widening.   
"But-"   
"II know, II know... He2 wiith Nepeta.. But.. II ju2t.. Ugh.." He groaned. 

"Um.. A-Are you shore you're flushed for.. Him..?"   
He looked over at the couch where Karkat was sitting, talking to Nepeta. 

"Yeah.. II thiink II am.."


	3. Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being s late with updates! I'll try uploading chapters as much as I can this month.

**Eridans POV:**

"So are you barely started gettin' them? The flashbacks of the game?"

"YEAH.. AROUND THE TIME SOLLUX WOKE UP.. I ONLY TOLD NEPETA, SOLLUX AND KANAYA ABOUT IT.."

Nepeta sighed, "The only bad thing about it is that Karkitty is only having flashbacks of the bad memories we all had.. He.. Earlier.. He said he saw what happened to-"

"NEPETA DONT.. I DONT WANT TO GET THE IMAGE IN MY HEAD AGAIN.."

"It's a punishment..." I mumbled.

"WHAT?"

"That night wwhen wwe wwere runnin' to the hospital.. I wwas stopped by a man.. He said evverythin' that's been happenin' to us is a punishment for the game.. Beatin' the Condescension, Lord English, and those Jacks all had to come wwith a price.. That's wwhy Nep lost her tail and horns.. She lovves being a 'feline' so she lost the features that made her wwho she wwas. Equius and his strength? Kanaya's skin for some odd reason? WWhy Sol can't remember.. But, it's also my punishment.. He can't remember me..."

"BUT PEOPLE GAINED THINGS TOO. LIKE DAVE WAS ABLE TO SEE AND SPEAK WITH THE 'DEAD' LIKE HOW ARADIA USED TO."

"I still don't understand that part.. Wwe probably never wwill.."

"But what about Rose? She's-"   
"WWe don't knoww that for shore Nep. She's only in serious pain for noww in those areas.."

"UGH.. ANYWAYS.. YOU SAID YOU HAD SOMETHING TO SAY ABOUT SOLLUX?"

"Oh.. Um.." I looked down, twiddling my thumbs. I felt tears come to my eyes. "He.. Um.. Said he has a flush crush.. On you, Kar.."

"W-WHOA.. ARE YOU SERIOUS?"   
"Aw.. Purr Eridan.. Here." Nepeta handed me a tissue.

"Thanks Nep.." I blew into it.

I had told Karkat and Nepeta about what Sollux had told me on the 14th of February.

"HOW COME YOU WAITED SO LONG TO TELL US WHAT HE SAID?"

"I don't reely knoww Kar.. It just.. Wwas a shock to me, and I just had to take a wwhile before I told you.. I figured since it wwas VValentines day, he might havve told you somefin.. I guess not.." I sighed.

"What do we do? I've been talking to Kanaya and she said there hasn't been anything mew furrom Pawlluxs meetings with her. Maybe he-"

"NEPETA, DONT SAY THAT. WE DONT KNOW THAT YET."

"But we have to consider the pawsibilities  no matter what.. What if he really can't remember the past anymoar?"

We all sat in silence for a few seconds.   
I sighed and stood up, "Then I guess I should stop tryin'. He's obvviously nevver goin' to remember anythin' else than wwhat he has picked up. Im tired of tryin' to find wways to get him to like me again, wwhen in the end... I'm only pushin' him awway.."

"ERIDAN-"   
"You don't need to say anythin' Kar. It's fine." I hugged and thanked the both of them for helping me, but it was time to face the facts.

Sol wasn't going to remember.

I walked out of their house and walked back to my own, with Cronus.   
I hate living with him, but I understand why they all made me come here.

I walked inside- OH GROSS.

"Cro! If you're gonna be makin' out with Kankri, please do it in your fuckin room and not on the couch! Jeez!"

**Sollux's POV:**

"Hello?"

"SOLLUX GET YOUR ASS HOME RIGHT NOW. WE HAVE TO TALK."

"Jeez, II barely fiinii2hed my 2e22iion wiith Kanaya. IIm on my way, don't get your pantiie2 iin a twii2t."

"DID YOU REMEMBER ANYTHING ELSE?"

"Not really.. But I had a weird fla2h iin my head of beiing iin the2e weiird horriible green pajama2.. Al2o 2ome gold and purple one2?"

"UH-"

"And everybody el2e wa2 weariing 2ome too.. Your2 looked cool. You had a cape, and 2o diid Dave2. But you al2o had the gold pj'2 and Dave had the purple."

"Y-YOU REMEMBERED THAT?!"

"No. II 2aiid II had a fla2h of iit iin my head. IIt wa2 only an iimage, Why?"

"UH, WE'LL TALK ABOUT IT WHEN YOU GET HERE. HURRY UP."

He hung up on me.   
I groaned and put the phone in my pocket.

_It was really weird too.. Everyone in pajamas? Mine looked pretty cool though. At least I think it was me?_

_No it was.. I just looked different.._

_I saw multiple versions of all of us. There were thousands of us._

I should stop thinking about it and just wait till I get back home.

A while later, I saw Karkat waiting outside.   
"Kk, why are you out here? You couldn't waiit iin2iide?"

"NO. I JUST WALKED NEPETA BACK HOME, AND CAME BACK. I FIGURED I SHOULD WAIT OUT HERE UNTIL YOU COME. NOW HERE YOU ARE! WOOP DEE FUCKING DOO. GET INSIDE ASSFUCK." Karkat opened the door and walked in.

I groaned and followed, shutting the door.   
He sat on the couch, holding a crab plushie. _Aw, cute.._

"SOOO... WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Nothing really. Kanaya just talked about stuff with me after the 2e22iion. II couldn't remember anythiing new."   
"WHEN DID YOU SEE THAT IMAGE YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT?"

"Oh! Kanaya wa2 talkiing and 2he 2aiid 2omething.. II gue22 iit triiggered me two 2ee that?"   
"DID SHE SAY.. GOD TIER?"

I froze and saw the image again.   
"Yeah.."

"WHAT ABOUT DERSE AND PROSPIT?"

And there it was again. The flash of all of us in those pajamas.

"WOW.." He grabbed his phone and dialed a number.   
"Who are you callii-"

"SHHHHHHH!!!...... HEY KANAYA, DID SOLLUX TELL YOU WHAT HE SAW?... OH, WELL DO YOU THINK IF WE SAY CERTAIN WORDS OR PHRASES AROUND HIM, DO YOU THINK HE'LL REMEMBER? ...... OKAY.. BYE." He hung up.

"What's 2he 2ay?"

"SHE SAID ITS POSSIBLE, BUT NOT FOR EVERYTHING.. SHE TOLD ME NOT TO TRY ANYTHING, BECAUSE IT MIGHT GIVE YOU SOME BAD OR HORRIFYING IMAGES THAT WOULD CAUSE YOU TO FREAK OUT AND MAYBE DISTANT YOURSELF WITH PEOPLE.."  He looked down, shuddering.

"Diid... You ju2t remember 2omethiing bad?"   
"YEAH..." I saw him starting to cry.   
Damn it. Fuck. No.

"KK, don't cry.. Ugh.." I sat next to him, hugging him.   
He hugged back tightly, shaking.

"How bad wa2 iit..?"  
"VERY BAD..."

"Do you want two talk about iit?" I asked, tilting my head. I wanted to help him. He said he had just started getting random thoughts or flashbacks of a 'game'? I have no clue what he's talking about, but it's hurting him inside.

"I SHOULDN'T.." He shook his head and looked down. "I REALLY REALLY SHOULDN'T.."

"Why? Am II iin iit?"

"UH.. I DONT.. KNOW? ITS ALL SPINNING IN MY HEAD TOO FAST TO EVEN TELL.. THERES.. SO MUCH BLOOD THOUGH.."

"Blood?"

"YEAH.. NEPETA.. EQUIUS.. TAVROS.. TEREZI.. M-MINE.." He began to shake. "A-AND I CAN HEAR NEPETA AND DAVE SCREAMING. I DONT KNOW WHY, BUT ITS ONLY THEM.."

"2hhh.. That2 enough kk.. You don't have two 2ay anymore.."

Karkat kept looking down, and laughed slightly. "Y'KNOW ITS FUNNY.. I DONT EVEN REMEMBER MEETING THE HUMANS.. I DONT EVEN REMEMBER HANGING OUT WITH THEM AT ALL? BUT DAVE ALWAYS BRINGS UP SOME THINGS HE SAID WE DID ON THE METEOR, BUT I DONT REMEMBER? MAYBE ITS ANOTHER PUNISHMENT.."

"Punii2hment..?" I tilted my head.   
What the hell is he talking about?

"OH.. FUCK, KANAYA DIDNT TELL YOU YET?"   
"Um, IIf 2he Diid II don't remember?"

"WELL.. ERIDAN SAID WHEN WE WERE RUNNING TO GO SEE YOU IN THE HOSPITAL, A MAN STOPPED HIM. HE SAID SOMETHING ABOUT PUNISHMENTS FOR THE GAME WE ALL PLAYED. THATS WHY NEPETA DOESNT HAVE HORNS, ANS WHY KANAYAS SKIN ISNT GREY.. AND PROBABLY WHY I KEEP HAVING FLASHBACKS.. ITS ALL LINKED TOGETHER AS A PUNISHMENT FOR THE GAME... AND YOURS IS LOSING YOUR MEMORY.."

"2o.. II can't remember...beecau2e iit2 a punii2hment?"

"ITS ALSO ERIDANS PUNISHMENT.."

"How the fuck ii2 MY memory a punii2hment for HIIM?!"

"DUDE, WHY DO YOU THINK ERIDAN IS TRYING TO BE CLOSE TO YOU ALL THE TIME?! HES TRYING TO MAKE YOU REMEMBER HIM!"

"Me not rememberiing hiim ii2 hii2? What the fuck-"

"YOU AND HIM LIKED EACH OTHER OKAY?!?! JEEZ I DONT KNOW WHY THEY HAVENT TOLD YOU THAT YET!"

"Uh-"   
"THE WHOLE REASON YOU CANT REMEMBER A THING IS BECAUSE YOU JUMPED AFTER HIM! OFF A FUCKING ROOF TOP!! YOU BOTH CONFESSED YOUR FUCKING LOVE OR SOME SHIT AND THEN BOOM! FUCKING COMA FOR THE BOTH OF YOU!!"   
My eyes widened as I listened to him.   
Karkats eyes widened after he finished and he covered his mouth.

"FUCK.. I-I WASNT SUPPOSE TO SAY ANYTHING YET.."

So I can't remember...   
Because of Eridan...

I clenched my fists and stood up.   
"IIm goiing two my room.."

"SOLLUX-"

I quickly ran up to my room and locked the door, putting my back against it.

_Eridan Ampora.. You're the reason I can't remember everyone...  
You'll pay for this.._


	4. Kanaya Knows Best

**Kanaya's POV:**

"Alright Sollux, Please Lay Down Over There For Me So We Can Get Started." I smiled.

Sollux groaned and did as I said, laying down on the couch. He closed his eyes.

"Have You Seen Anything New Since Our Last Therapy Session?"

"Not exactly new.. 2ame old 2tuff.."

"Can You.. How Should I Put This.. Hear Anything?"

He opened his eyes and looked at me confused. Poor child.

"What do you mean by hear?"

"Well.. Dave Can Hear Things.. And I Am Positive That Karkat Has Told You About His Flashbacks And The Voices He Can Hear From Our Friends. Can You Hear Anything Like That?"

"Um.. II don't thiink 2o? Aradiia told me II u2ed to be able to hear voiice2 of the 2oon two be dead. That they echoed, whii2pered and 2creamed iin my head."

"Yes That Is True. Any Of That?" I tilted my head. He sighed and shook his head no.

"But kk told me 2ome 2tuff that II actually want two talk to you about.."

Oh dear.. I told Karkat not to tell him anything to big yet.. Damn.

"Yes, What Is It?"

"He told me how II ended up like thii2.. IIt2 all Eriidan2 fault!? Why he keep2 tryiing to be clo2e to me!-"   
"Sollux, Please Calm Down-"   
"And that THII2 II2 my fuckiing punii2hement?! PUNII2HMENT FOR WHA-"

"Sollux!" I raised my voice a bit too loud. I sighed and stood, walking over to sit beside him.

"Plea2e.. II ju2t want two know EXACTLY what happened two me... No one wiill tell me or the 2totiie2 get miixed up.." He had tears building in the corners of his eyes. "II have no clue who II am anymore.."

"Sollux.. " I flattened out my skirt.   
"Eridan.. We All Had Agreed To Pull A Prank On Him.. We Thought He Wouldn't Take It As Bad As He Actually Did.. When Terezi, Vriska And Karkat Went Looking For You- Well, Because You Went To Look For Eridan, They Found You And Him Barely Alive..."

"Barely aliive?"

"The Prank Was Too Much.. And Sadly Everyone Wasn't Being Exactly Kind To Him Because Of Some Things He Did.. He Tried Committing Suicide And You Tried To Save Eridan's Life... But Unfortunately You And Him Went Over The Roof Of An Apartment Complex.." I took a deep breath. The subject was still extremely hard to speak of.

"I Have Talked To Both Eridan And Karkat Many Times About It To Get The Whole Situation Figured Out.. Eridan Had Said You And Him Actually Were Flushed For Each Other... Karkat Confirmed This After He Read Some Journal Entries You Wrote.."

"II.. What?"

I sighed and stood up, walking over o my desk. I unlocked a drawer and pulled out Solluxs journal. Karkat had given it to me to show Sollux when the time was right. I have no choice but to show him now.   
I picked it up and handed it to him.

"This Was Yours.. You Had Said Many Things About Both Karkat And Eridan In-"   
"There2 2ome page2 torn out.."

"What?" I looked and saw most of the beginning and middle ripped out. Oh dear..

"I'll Look Into That To Figure Out Who Did It.."

"There2 only entriie2 about Eriidan.." He studied the pages.

"You Were Flushed For Him. What Did You Expect?" I smiled.

"2o.. II really wa2 flu2hed for hiim? II thought kk wa2 ju2t tryiing two pull my leg.."

"He Wouldn't Do That. We Are All Trying To Help You Remember."

Sollux stared down at the book and closed it, putting his hands to his forehead.   
"II feel liike a jerk now.. IIve been beiing a total diick to Eriidan.. II 2hould apologiize.. Maybe we could ju2t be friiend2?"

"That Seems Like The Best Option For Now.. Please Don't Try Pushing Him Away If He Ever Flirts With You.. He's Been Through So Much.. Just Politely Tell Him You Would Like To Be 'Just Friends'.."

"Yeah.. Thank2 Kanaya.. How do you alway2 know what to do?"

I smiled and chuckled. "I Don't Know. I Just Like To Help Others."

"Well you know be2t, that2 for 2ure.."

"So Shall We Continue Our Session?"

  
**Eridans POV:**

I woke up around 12 am and walked to the door sleepily. It was probably Cro coming home late.. Poor soul probably forgot his keys at Kankris place.

"Cro, I told you so many time not to forget you cod damn-" I opened the door and froze. "....keys.."

"Uh.. Hey Eriidan.. Can II come iin?"

"S-Sol!? Wwhat the hell are you doin' here?! It's past 12 am!"

"Yeah.. But today II went to a therapy 2e22iion.. II wa2 goiing to wait untiil tomorrow but II need two apologiize now.."

"Apologize? For wwhat? You did nothing wwrong.."

"Ye2 II have. IIve been beiing a diick to you lately and IIm really 2orry. I-II had no iidea you went through all that 2tuff.."

"Stuff?"

"Kanaya told me what happened to me and why II can't remember.. II triied to 2ave you from kiilliing your2elf II gue22.." He looked down at the floor.

"O-Oh.. WWell.. Thank you.. But I wwas  pretty stupid for doin that in the first place.."

We stood there in an awkward silence for a while.

"Um.. Do you wwant to stay the night..? It's too late for you to be wwalkin on the streets by yourself.. WWe can havve like.. A lil' slumber party.."

Sollux smiled and nodded. "2ure."

I smiled and stepped aside, letting him in.

"Oh and ED?"

I smiled from the nickname and looked at him. "Yes Sol?"

"Uh.. Kanaya 2aiid other 2tuff too.. Uh.. Do you thiink we can be.. ju2t friiend2?"

I laughed a little.   
"I'd lovve to be your friend Sol."


	5. <>

**Eridans POV:**

"Soooooooooooool!" I groaned.

"What ED?" He looked up from his laptop. He had begun coding in late June.

It was November now, and the human tradition called Thanksgiving was tomorrow.

I laid on the couch beside him, resting my head in the palm of my hands, with my elbows on the couch.  
"I'm bored."

"You're alway2 bored. Read a Harry Potter book or 2omethiing.."

"Ivve read each one like.. Ten times already."

"You're complaiiniing liike a wriiggler.." He chuckled, giving me a small glance.

"Wwhale you ARE wwatchin' ovver me wwhile Cro's out.. So it makes perfect sense for me to complain. GIVVE ME ATTENTIONNNNNN!"

"II don't get why II have two wwatch you- waiit.. Nevermiind.." He looked down at his keyboard.

I sighed and sat up. I poked his cheek.  
"Sol. Sol. Sol. Sol. Sol. Sol. Sol. Sol. Sol. Sol. Sol. Sol. Sol. Sollllllllllllllllll!"

"OH MY GOG WHAT?!" He looked at me, getting annoyed.  
I smirked and closed his laptop.

He stared with wide eyes.  
"You... A22HOLE!"  
"Attentionnnnnnn!" I rolled onto the floor.

"Go to the corner!" He pointed.

"You can't tell me wwhat to do!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

He set the laptop to the side, pulling me up from the floor.  
Being just friends wasn't so bad.. In fact, it's been great.. I don't know.. But I'm seeing a little pale here between us..

"Thanks."

"No problem, 2o you want attentiion beecau2e you're bored?"

"Yes."

"Well maybe you can 2tart makiing a dii2h for Thank2giiviing tomorrow at Kanaya'2 hou2e."

"Right- Hey, havvent you noticed that wwhenevver we celebrate somethin' wwe alwways go to Kans?"

". . . Oh my god, you're riight."  
We both laughed.

"Wwanna help me make somethin?"

"2ure, but II'm not good wiith bakiing or cookiing or whatever the fuck." He looked down to the side, shifting his weight onto one foot.

"It's alright, I'll teach you!" I grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the kitchen. "Okay, so wwhat should wwe make for tomorroww?"

"Hmmm.. Maybe.. A type of desert?"

"II thiink John & Jane got that covered. And II know for a fact Dave ii2 briingiing Apple Ciider."

"Okay.. Howw about- Oh wwait! I remember Kan gavve me a list of things they don't havve! Be right back!" I ran to my room, looking around for a small paper. I found it under my pillow.

I ran back into the kitchen.  
"I got it!" I said, but tripped. I fell forward and landed into Sollux's arms instead of the floor.

"Jeez, don't run dude. IIt2 not 2afe."

"R-Right. Sorry.." I quickly stood straight, messing with my rings a little.  
"Uh.. All that's on the list is: Mashed Pot.. Pot.. Pateightooos? Pootootos? P- Fuck wwhat the hell is this? And browwnies."

"Okay, first of all.. That's a human dii2h called MA2HED POTATOE2. IIt2 that creamy whiite 2tuff we pour brown 2tuff over."

"Oh that!"

"IIm kiinda down for browniie2. Be2iide2, we miight fuck up the MP'2 probably.."

"True.. Alright, let's get started.." I looked around the kith me for different utensils and bowls to use.  
I grabbed them all and set them on the counter.

Sollux grabbed all the ingredients from the cabinets and refrigerator.

"We 2houls wa2h our hand2, huh?"  
He looked over at me, as I grabbed two aprons.

"Yeah, that'd be best.. Here, I wwas savvin this for.. A certain time.. But I guess it's okay to givve it to you noww." I held out a yellow apron to him.

He turned it over to examine the front side, seeing little bees on it.  
I saw the smile appear on his face .  
"Thii2 ii2 cute. Thank you 2o much." He hugged me and put it on.

We cleaned up and started.  
"I'll start mixing the dry ingredients and get the tray ready so nothing sticks. You start mixin' the eggs, milk and butter." I pointed.

After a minute, I walked over and poured in the dry ingredients.  
"Keep mixing wwhile I get the tray ready."

I looked at him and sighed.

He was stirring with a god damn fork.

I laughed and walked over to him, grabbing the extra whisk.  
"WWith this, silly."

He flushed yelloww. "Oh.. II didn't 2ee that there.." He laughed embarrassingly.

I placed it in his hand, but held onto his hand. I mixed with him.  
"Like this. And wwe keep stirrin' until there are no more clumps."

"Oh.." He smiled.

My chin rest on his shoulder as I stirred with him. It felt nice to be close like this.  
Not in a sexual way or anything..  
It just felt nice..

"I-II thiink the clump2 are all gone.." He said quietly, looking at me.

"Hmm? O-Oh right.." I let go and stepped back. I brought over the tray.  
"Wwanna pour it in?"

Sollux grinned, pouring the brownie mixture into the silver tray.  
I placed it into the oven, setting a timer.

We cleaned up as we waited for the brownies to bake.  
I cleaned the countertops when I heard, "Hey ED!"

"Yeah So-" I was met with a blow of flour onto my face.

Sollux burst out laughing as I tried to spit out whatever had gotten in my mouth.

"You lil-" I grinned and took the bag of flour from him, grabbing some and throwing it onto his face.

He laughed as we fought over the bag, spreading flour all over the place. I slipped like the klutz I am, pulling Sollux down to the floor with me.  
We landed beside each other, laughing like the idiots we are.

"Haha, great. Noww wwe havve MORE to clean up!"

"Hehe. IIt wa2 ju2t two temptiing!"

~~~

A few hours later we ended up watching one of my brothers movies after we finished baking.  
My head rested on Solluxs shoulder, his arm wrapped around me.

"Uh.. ED?"

"Hm?" I looked up at him.

"Um.. IIt2.. IIt2 weiird.. Beefore II hated you for even talkiing two me, but now II really liike you. You're liike my be2t friiend, other than KK. II wa2 ju2t wonderiing.. Um.. W-Well uh.." He held out his hand, but extended two  
fingers...  
_Making half of a diamond..._

  
**Solluxs POV:**

I was one of the first to arrive at Kanaya's the next day.

As usual, Rose was in her bedroom.

"How ii2 2he? Any better?"

Kanaya sadly shook her head.  
"I Just Don't Understand What Is Wrong With Her.. She's In Serious Pain Like A Human Period Gone Wrong.. She Seems To Be Getting Pale More And More Every Day. Her Head Always Hurts But Only In Two Parts.  
She Also Said It Feels Like Her Insides Are Shredding.. The Hospital Won't Do Anything At All Because They Can't Figure Out What Is Wrong Either. We've Gone So Many Damn Times.." She say on the couch, covering her face with her hands. I sat beside her and patted her back.

"IItll bee okay.. Ju2t gotta thiink on the briight 2iide.."

"Ha.." She smiled sadly. "Bright.. Rose Is My Light.. She's The Only Bright Side I Look To.."

_At the word light, I suddenly saw Rose in Orange Pajamas. A trident suddenly stabbed her._

I heard a snapping sound next to my ear, seeing Kanaya staring at me.

"You Saw Something, Didn't You? What Did You See?" She questioned.

"IIt.. IIt wa2 Ro2e.. II wa2nt there.. But II know iit happened.. 2he got 2tabbed by-"

"A Trident.." She finished off my sentence. She sighed.  
"We'll Discuss Later. We Shouldn't Be Talking About These Things Today.." She stood up.  
"Would You Help Me Set Up The Rest? Everyone Should Be Arriving Soon.."

I stood and helped.  
I was wearing a black sweater Kanaya had made for my wriigliing day. It had a bee in the middle.  
My sleeve lifted up a little, showing a yellow and violet bracelet that I had made with Eridan the day before.

It was simple; Violet and yellow beads with a diamond charm.

Kanaya saw and grabbed my wrist.  
"What's This?"

"Uh.. ED made iit wiith me ye2terday.." I flushed lightly.

She smiles. "You Two Seem To Be Spending A Lot Of Time Together Recently.. Any Particular Reason To Why?"

"Uh.. Well.. We're kiinda uh. Moiiraiil2 now.." I looked down at my bracelet, playing with it to avoid her stare.

"Oh- Wait, Moirails? You And Eridan??? Oh My Goodness, That's Adorable!" I looked up and saw her grinning. "Who Asked Who?!"

"Doe2 iit matter?"

"In Your Case. Yes."

"II a2ked hiim.. He 2aiid ye2 and we watched moviie2 whiile makiing bracelet2 the re2t of the day."

"I Must Tell Nepeta. She Has To Add You Two As 'Pale' Up To Her Wall If She Hasn't Already."

I laughed nervously.  
How would everyone react? And KK? How would he react??  
Has Eridan already told everyone yet?

My thoughts were cut off by the sound of the doorbell.  
"II got iit!" I ran to the door, letting in all of our friends. 

~~~

Everyone was surprised when they found out about the moirailegence.  
Nepeta was both happy yet disappointed?

Karkat came up to me after we all ate.  
"SO MOIRAILS WITH ERIDAN, HUH?" He grinned.

I nodded. "He'2 2urpii2iingky not that annoyiing.. He'2 pretty cool."

"I am the judge of cool." Dave walked up to us. "Who is being judged?"

"OH SHUT UP STRIDER." Karkat laughed. "ANYWAYS, SHOULDN'T YOU BE MAKING OUT WITH JOHN IN A CORNER SOMEWHERE?"

Daves smile faded. "Uh.." He rubbed the back of his neck, "He hasn't exactly been talking to me.. We're having some problems.."

"What???!?!!!!??" Nepeta ran up to us, "No no no no no no no no no!!!! You guys are my OTP! WHAT HAPPENED?!?!?" She screamed.

"WHOA, NEPETA CALM DOWN.." Karkat patted the top of her head.

"Uh.. I said something when we were in an argument.. And he won't talk to me now.. But I didn't mean it!"

"Doe2 thii2 'thiing' u2ually come up? II remember earliier iin the year you bought hiim flower2 to apologiize for 2omethiing II thiink you 2aiid.."

Dave nodded and glanced over at John, who was talking with Jade and Eridan.  
"I think he's going to break up with me soon.. It's just a matter of time befo-"

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Nepeta started to cry.

"JEGUS.." Karkat sighed and hugged her, giving her paps.

"Ah jeez, I'm sorry Nepeta." Dave sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Fuck, everything's going to shit for me.."

"Don't worry Dave." I patted his back. "IIm 2ure everythiing wiill bee better 2oon.."

"Pft.. Hopefully.. Anyways, heard you and Ampora got that pale shit goin on. Speaking of Ampora, there he is."

I turned around to be met by a hug.  
I smiled and hugged Eridan back, "Hey."

"Hi." He smiled and nuzzled into me, "Oh Davve, John said he wwanted to talk to you."

"Fuck, I'll be right back." He ran off to John.

"What2 wrong wiith John? Diid he tell you what happened?"

"Eh, not reely.. He didn't wwant to talk about it much wwith us.. I hope thin's wwork out for them though."

"Yeah, me two." I yawned.

"Tired?"

"Yup. That wa2 a damn lot of food we all ate."

Eridan laughed, "Wwanna come ovver and fall asleep to one of Kar's romcoms? He let me borroww some."

"Eh, 2ure. A2 long a2 II get 2ome cuddle2."

"Of course, wwe can nevver forget cuddles." He grinned, his fins fluttering a bit. That was actually really really cute.

I grabbed his hand and led him out of the house without anyone noticing.  
We walked for a while together, but I suddenly had another flashback.

_It was windy.._  
_I was holding Eridans scarf in my hand, crying- no.. Sobbing._  
_I suddenly fell-_

"Sol!" Eridan screamed at me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What??" I looked around, confused. I saw that we were in front of the door to Eridans house.

"You'vve been standing there for a wwhile."

"I-II wa2?? Well 2hiit.."

"Wwhats wwrong?" He tilted his head, frowning a bit.

I looked away, fumbling with the sleeve of my sweater. "Nothiing.."


	6. Mistaken Quadrant

**_Almost a month later== >_ **

**_Eridans POV:_ **

I felt a bit.. Unusually happy since Christmas..

Christmas was a bit depressing because it reminded everyone of.. Last years Christmas..

Even though it was depressing, Sollux came over with Harry Potter movies and candy. I immediately felt better when he began to cuddle me I the middle of Harry Potter and The Goblet Of Fire. We watched all the movies that night.

Having Sollux as a moirail was actually really REALLY nice.  
Better than I expected when I used to have a caliginous crush on him..  
The flush is still in me, but being in his pale quadrant is really enough. I don't want to screw up and ruin it..

It's  New Year's Eve, and of course, a party is always thrown.  
Come to think of it, we always have parties on a holiday.. Weird..  
This time, it's my place.

I sat in my room, listening to some music on Pandora. Suddenly Pink came on, singing Just Give Me A Reason.  
I started to sing along..

" _Right from the start, you were a thief:_  
_You stole my heart; And I your willing victim.. I let you see the parts of me that weren't all that pretty.._  
_And with every touch you fixed them_  
_Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh.. Things you never say to me, oh, oh.. Tell me that you've had enough_  
_Of our love, our love.."_

I didn't hear anyone walk inside so I kept singing to myself, thinking about Sollux. 

" _Just give me a reason, Just a little bit's enough. Just a second we're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again_  
_It's in the stars. It's been written in the scars on our hearts._  
_We're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again.._

"ED?"

I jumped and turned around, placing a hand over my chest. I saw Sollux standing by the door, carrying a box of party supplies.

"S-Sol?? I-I thought you wweren't comin' to help me set up till' another hour??"

"Eh, II got bored at home. Kk'2 at NP'2 2o II deciided two come early."

"Howw did you get in?"

He reached into his pocket and dangled some keys. "You gave me key2, remember?"

"O-Oh.. Heh, right.." I looked away.

"You don't 2tutter when you 2iing?" He walked in, putting the box down I my bed.

"WWhale I used to stutter.. But I guess it goes awway noww wwhen I sing.."

"Well, you're a great 2iinger. IIt2 cute." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

I played with my scarf, avoiding his eyes. "T-Thanks.." I smiled and looked at the box. "So do you wwanna start decoratin'?"

"2ure. Then after, we all have the be2t fuckiing new year2 party ever!" He picked my up and spun me around.  
I squealed and held onto him. I giggled, burying my face into his neck.

_This was perfect.._

Sollux laughed and set me down.  
"Okay, we 2hould really go 2tart now.." He poked my cheek and grabbed the box. "Come on!" He walked out of the room.

I gladly followed him, with a little pep in my step.

**_After decorating== >_ **

"Sol.. SOOOOL! SOOOOOOL! I HAVVE GLITTER STUCK ON MY FACE!!!"

"LEAVE IIT IIN, IIT'LL MAKE YOU LOOK MORE FABULOU2!"

I walked into the kitchen where he was, "Pft, I'm already fabulous enough. I don't need fuckin' glitter to showw it."

He snickered and looked in the fridge, pulling out a bottle of Faygo. He twisted the cap. "Mhm, 2uuuuure." He drank some. "Y'know, thii2 2hiit ii2nt actually that bad.. IIm 2urprii2ed you even havve any."

"I don't think they're all that terrible. I actually drink them a lot more often now than before the game-" I cut myself off, memories flooding back.

_Fef breaking up with me as her moirail._  
_Going grimdark._  
_Killing her, killing Kanaya._  
_Blinding Sollux._  
_Kanaya cutting me in half._

_"ed.._ Ed...ED!!"

I felt myself being shaken.  
I snapped out of it, seeing Sollux staring at me. He hands were holding my shoulders.  
He brought his hand up, wiping away my tears. _Well apparently I started crying.._

"What2 wrong?! You froze for liike two miinute2 and 2tarted cryiing!! Are you okay?!? DIID ANYONE HURT YOU?! II'LL FUCKIING HURT A BIITCH IIF THEY HURT YOU-"

"N-No.. Sol I'm fine.. I just thought of somethin that wwas... Bad.. Don't wworry about it. I'm okay." I hugged him.  
_How come he isn't blind? Eh, who cares.._

He hugged back tightly.  
"Jeez.. You 2cared me.. Don't do that, a22hole.."

"You're a bigger asshole, Sol."

"Ha, II know II am." He snickers and pulls away, kissing my cheek. "Let2 ju2t re2t for a whiile, okay?"

"Okay.."

**_Solluxs POV:_ **

****"ED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I ran and tackled him.  
We both fell to the floor, giggling like idiots.  
_I mayyyyyyyyy have had a few drinks or so... So... Yeah I'm drunk as a morherfuck.. Not drunk like a MOTHERFUCK.. Just.. motherfuck._

Eridan helped me stand again.  
"Hey Sol- Oh my cod, wwere you drinking?!"

"There wa2 a table fulllll of booze! II hadda! Anyway2, IIm not that drunk.. II can 2till functiion. IIm being iincrediibly 2tupiid and 2iilly beecau2e now that IIm driinkiing, II don't piicture my2elf looking liike a fuckiing iidiiot. You know, iit2 liike, almo2t fuckiing miidniight dude. Liike.. II dunno, 11:58 maybe? Who really giive2 a 2hiit though.. IIt2 fuck- Hey, are you okay?" I poked his shoulder when he started to look down at the floor.

"Wwhat? Yeah I'm okay.. It's just.. WWhale.." He rubs his arm, still avoiding looking up. "It's neww years an' all.. And almost evveryone is in a relationship Y'knoww-"

"Alright everybody! Start counting down from TEN! NINE-" Dave shouted, his arms wrapped around John and Karkat.

Everyone counted down.  
"WWhale I wwas-"

"EIGHT! SEVEN!"

"Couples and stuff.. And I just wwant-"

"SIX! FIVE!"

"To share a kiss or somethin.. But I'm not in a quadrant wwith anyone like that so-"

"THREE! TWO!

"I-" Eridan began to speak again but I out my hand over his face.  
_I cannot leave this cutie patootie hanging.._

When everyone yelled 'one', I smashed my lips against Eridans.  
_His lips are actually pretty soft._

Cheers filled the air, but I stayed kissing him. A sudden flash in my mind, of me kissing Eridan somewhere before. _What the fuck?_

I pulled away and looked at him.  
His cheeks had a dust of violet over them, and his fins were fluttering rapidly.  
That's so cute.. And wow, is it bad that I want to fuck him now?  
Who gives a shit. I wanna fuck.

I grabbed his wrist and pulled him upstairs.  
"S-Sol-"

"2hh." I pulled him into his bedroom and closed the door. I pushed him against the wall, kissing him again.

_What the fuck am I doing?! He's my moirail!_

**_You're drunk dude._ **

_No I'm not. Just a little intoxicated._

**_We both know we are fucking drunk as FUCK. Not 'motherfuck'. We are MOTHERFUCK._ **

_Calm down. I should pull away any moment now. It's just New Years. No harm done, even if he is my moirail.. His lips are fucking delicious._

**_You're going to hurt him. He's going to take it the wrong way._ **

_No he wont! Are you trying to fucking cockblock me?! I'm horny as fuck right now!_

**_FINE! Do whatever the FUCK you want! Fuck your moirail! BUT I TRIED TO WARN YOU!_ **

Eridan pulled away. "S-Sol, wwe can't-"

"Why not?" I asked, slowly placing kisses on his neck. I felt him tense up.

"Wwe're moirails.. This isn't right, p-plus you're drunk.."

"No IIm not.."  
**_Wow you're a fucking liar._**  
_Shut up!_  
"II want thii2, and II know you do two.."

Eridan bit his lip and looked off to the side, but back at me. "Y-You do?"

"Of cour2e.." I whispered as I pulled off his scarf, kissing over his gills.  
He moaned quietly, tilting his head

"S-Sol.."

"Ye2 my guppy?~"

"Bed. Noww.."

-

The next morning, I woke up with a massive headache. I groaned and shoved my head into my pillow. I curled up in the soft blanket, liking the feeling of it against my skin-  
_Wait.. Skin?_

I slowly opened my eyes and looked. This isn't my fucking bedroom.

I felt a shift in the bed. I looked over and saw Eridan sleeping. NAKED.  
I lifted the blanket to look at myself- HOLY SHIT IM NAKED TOO..

_Oh shit.. Did I fuck my moirail?!_

**_I warned you last night dude. You shouldn't have done that. He's going to want to be your matesprit or some shit now. I honestly don't even know why he's your fucking moirail._ **

_Because he's cute sometimes and a good pale buddy._

**_Ha, he's thinking PAIL BUDDY now. All shit is going to go down when he wakes up._ **

"Mmm.." He grumbled. He had a soft smile on his face.

I sighed and put my hands over my face. _I fucked up.._

I tried my best to get out of bed without waking him. Luckily I did so, walking to his bathroom.

I took a quick look at my back in the mirror, seeing scratches all over. I looked down at my legs.  
Yellow and violet stains. FUCK.

I hopped into his shower, washing off the.. THAT stuff..  
I got out and dried myself off with a towel. I walked back to the room.  
I grabbed my clothes and began putting them on as he woke up.

_Here we go.._  
**_Good luck jack ass._ **

He sat up, and saw me. He smiled, flushing. "Hey Sol.."

"Uh.. Hey.." I waved, looking away. "Look.. We have to talk about la2t niight.."

"About wwhat you said?" He giggled, holding the blanket up to his chest.

"Uh, waiit.. What II 2aiid?"

He nodded. "Yeah! After wwe uh.. Y'knoww.. You asked if wwe could be matesp-"  
"No no no no no no no no no!" I paced around, covering my mouth.

"N-No?"

"Look.." I sighed, "Eriidan. La2t niight wa2 a mii2take.. II diidnt EVER want two fuck you. E2PECIIALLY 2iince we're moiiraiil2! II- II wa2 drunk and 2tupiid.. You were lonely, II wa2 drunk and horny.. II 2houldnt have drank la2t niight.. Thii2 wa2 all a mii2take.. IIm 2orry.."

". . . . Get out."

"What-" I questioned, but he threw a pillow at me.

"GET OUT!!!" He yelled. "Y-YOU ASS! HOWW COULD YOU?! I THOUGHT.. I-I thought..." He began to cry, and threw another pillow. "j-JUST GET OUTA HERE!!!!"

I quickly grabbed my shoes and ran downstairs, leaving his house.

_I screwed up big time.._  
**_Yes. Yes you did._ **


	7. No Home

**Eridans POV:**

"I'm So Sorry To Hear That Eridan.." Kanaya said, placing her tea cup down slowly.  "Believe Me, I'm Doing My Best To Help Him Remember.. But Please Remember I Have A Full Plate.. With... Rose And All..."

"Yeah," I sigh, " I knoww.. That's wwhy I reely appreciate you twwo comin' here today.."

"Vwell, I liwve here vwith you so.." Cro shrugged.

"Yeah, but you're alwways wwith Kar's Dancestor."

"Touché."

Kanaya looked at me with her eyebrow raised, "Yes, What Did You Want To Speak To Us About? It Must Be Serious If... Your Dancestor... Is Here."

"Ey' vwhats that suppose to mean?!" He got defensive and pouted.

I groaned and smacked him upside the head, "Cro just shut the fuck up and let me speak, wwould you? And Kan, I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about him like that."

"Sorry." Kanaya lowered her head.

"Sorry Chief.. You didn't havve to hit me though.. Rude..." He stuck his tongue out.

I rolled my eyes. "Look.. I... I can't stay here anymore!"

"What Do You Mean?"

"You knoww wwhat I mean! I.. I can't handle this anymore.. I need to get awway from here.. After wwhat happened on New Years, I can't evven go out of the house.. It seriously broke my heart, and I don't **wwant** to see him everywwhere I go. Im sick of this bullshit!!" I slammed my fist down on the table.

They both jumped in the seats, startled by my actions.   
I stared down at the table, sighing.   
"I just.. Can't deal wwith this anymore... I knoww it sounds selfish, and stupid... But I don't wwant to stay here, and havve to sea **him** whenevver I go out of the house.. I'vve already had a feww run ins wwith him, each time I either almost broke dowwn crying, yelled at him, and hit him I think?"

"Eridan.. We Can Figure This Out. You Don't Have To Leave.."

"No.. I wwant to leavve... I think it'll be best for me and evveryone else so I don't accidentally lash out on somebody..."

They both looked at each other and sighed. "Vwhere are you ewven planning to go?"

"I havve no clue.."

"But.. Eridan.. This Is Our Home! Your Home! All Of Our Friends Are Here! It's Our Home..."

I looked at her and simply said, "This is no home... Not for me..."

**Solluxs POV:**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ERIIDAN2 LEAVIING?!?!?!?!?!?!!"

"SOLLUX, CALM THE FUCK DOWN!!!" Karkat tried making me sit back down as Kanaya said those words.

She sighed, "Look, It's Not My Choice. He's The One Deciding This-"

"IIT2 BEECAU2E OF WHAT HAPPENED ON NEW YEAR2.. II2NT IIT!!!!!????"

"Sollux That's Not The Only Reason-"

"BUT THAT2 MO2T OF IIT, II2NT IIT!!!!??? TELL ME THE TRUTH KANAYA!!!"

"SOLLUX!" Karkat slapped me.

My eyes widened and he grabbed me by the shoulders, calmly saying, "Calm... Down..."

I nodded and sat down slowly.

"Um.. Thank You Karkat.. But Slapping Him Wasn't Necessary.."

"YES IT WAS."

"Whatever.. Sollux Dear.." She sat beside my and placed her hand over mine. "Eridan Decided Himself That He Wants To Leave.. He's Leaving Tomorrow, And We Will Have A Get Together To Say Goodbye To Him... If You Knew Everything's He's Been Though, Well... I Think If Any Of Us Were In His Shoes.. We Would Understand Why He's Leaving... You Can't Get Mad At Him For Leaving.."

"But.. But he2 my-"   
"HES NOT ANYTHING TO YOU ANYMORE SOLLUX!"

"Karkat, Please.. You're Not Helping.."

"WHO CARES IF IM HELPING HIM OR NOT? I DONT. SOLLUX NEEDS TO FUCKING GET THIS SHIT ALREADY AND I DONT CARE IF HIS MEMORY IS GONE!!! HES AN IDIOT IF HE THINKS HE CAN KEEP ERIDAN TO STAY OF ALL PEOPLE HERE! HE MIGHT, BUT THERES NO CHANCE. SOLLUX IS-"

"KK, are you forgettiing the fact that you're riight next to me and that my fii2t ii2 iin a good dii2tance from punching your bulge 2o fuckiing hard riight now?"

Karkat growled.

"Both Of You Quit It! There's Nothing Else To Discuss. Eridan Is Leaving Tomorrow Night And I Expect Both Of You To Be There At My Hive To Say Goodbye!"

"But.. Where ii2 he even goiing? And by hiim2elf??"

"Cronus Agreed To Leave With Him.. Only They Know, And They Won't Tell Us Where They're Going.. "

"FUCKING PERFECT.. AT LEAST WE'LL BE ABLE TO CALL-"

"He Doesn't Want Any Contact With Us After He Leaves..."

"OKAY THAT2 FUCKING-"  
"BULLSHIT!!! HE CANT DO THAT!" Karkat finished my sentence.

"BOYS!" Kanaya yelled. "It's His Choice! He Doesn't Have To Speak With Us If He Doesn't Wish To!!! So Both Of You Shut Up And Let Him Be!!! He's Doing This To Help Himself; And Although You May Not Realize It, He's Helping Some Of Us Too!!! Don't Be So Selfish!!! Did You Know That Cronus Is Leaving Kankri Just To Go With His Dancestor To Help Him With His Troubles?! Do You Actually Think Eridan Is Happy With Leaving All Of Us!!!?? He **STILL** Thinks That Most Of Us Hate Him For Everything In The Past!! He's Always Said He's Over It, But He's Not!!!!! A-And If Going Away Means It Helps Him Find His H-Happiness.. T-Then Good Gog!!! Just Let Him Go For Jegus Sakes!!!!!!"

Neither Karkat or I spoke a word after that.

Kanaya wiped the tears spilling from her eyes. She took a deep breath, "M-Maybe It Is For The Best That He Goes.. None Of Us Know What's It's Like To Be Him... So We Shouldn't Interfere With His Decision... So... With That Being Said... Both Of You Better Be There To Say Goodbye.. It May Be The Last Time You Over See Eridan.." She stormed off to the front door and left.

I slowly looked at Karkat, who just stood there.

"KK-"   
He ran upstairs and I heard his door slam shut.

I sighed and looked at a picture, of us, sitting on the coffee table.   
It was of KK, Dave, John, ED, and Me..

I picked it up and stared at Eridan, who looked so happy.. I don't even remember taking this picture..

I saw drops of yellow fall into the frame, realizing I was crying.   
I quickly used my shirt to wipe my tears.

"ED'2 leaviing.."

_He can't leave.. He just can't!_

"He'2 leaviing.."

_No! He can't–_

"HE'2 LEAVIING!!!! DEAL WIITH IIT 2OLLUX!!!!" I screamed at myself, holding my head.

A flash of images appeared.   
A flash of light, it was white.   
Before that I saw Eridan... Yet, it wasn't him... He was different... He was dark.. 

I opened my eyes when I felt something on my shoulder.

"SOLLUX?"

I looked up and saw Karkat. I stood and hugged him tightly.

"II don't want hiim two go..."

I heard him sigh softly, patting my back. "I don't either.." He whispered, "But if it's what he wants, like Kanaya said, then we should let him... If it makes him happy somehow.. Just keep your chin up Sollux-"

He pulled away, staring at the door.   
I turned, seeing that an envelope was pushed through the mail slot.

I walked over and picked it up, seeing my name on the front in cursive writing.

"WHAT IS IT..?"

I opened it and read the letter inside.

_Sollux,_   
_Meet me in the park near Kanaya's house before tomorrows goodbye gathering. I have a few things to give and tell you. Don't tell anyone._   
_-Eridan_

Karkat walked over, but I walked away from him. I held the note close to my chest.   
"IIt2 Nothiing.. Ju2t... IIt2 Ju2t the water biill.." I lied.


	8. Goodbye

**Sollux's POV:**

I re-read Eridan's letter over and over again.

_Sollux,_   
_Meet me in the park near Kanaya's house before tomorrows goodbye gathering. I have a few things to give and tell you. Don't tell anyone._   
_-Eridan_

What the hell did he want to see me for? Can't he just tell me at Kanaya's house?

I waited all day until it was an hour before the gathering.   
I got ready and left the house before KK could catch me leaving on my own.

It was cold and cloudy.   
Sad almost..

The walk to the park wasn't long. I had the letter folded up in my pocket; and searched around for Eridan as my hand clutched onto it.   
He was no where in site.

I sat at a bench, sighing softly. I could see my breath. That's how fucking cold it was.

I shivered and held myself.   
About half an hour passed before I heard him.

"Sol?"

I quickly stood and turned.

There he stood, holding a box and envelope in his hands.   
He seemed to avoid looking straight into my eyes.

Eridan took a small step back when I tried moving closer to him.

"ED, IIm 2o-"   
"I knoww.. You'vve apologized enough already.." He sighed and finally looked at me in the eyes. "I bet you're wwonderin' wwhy you're here, right?"

"Uh, yeah. We have to hurry 2o we can get to Kan-"

"I'm not goin.."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Why? Everyone want2 two 2ay-"

Eridan simply put his hand up, signaling me to shut my mouth.   
He walked to the bench and sat down.   
I sat next to him and looked at the box and envelope he had.

"This is for you.. I um.. Just thought I should personally givve these to you before I go.." He said quietly. He kept the envelope and handed over the box first.

"What ii2 iit?"

"Wwhy else wwould it be in a box? You havve to open it.." He rolled his eyes.

I laughed, but he remained emotionless.   
I looked down at the box and opened it.   
I froze.

"I knoww you already havve a lot of these from wwhen you wwere in the hospital, but this wwas your before you lost your memory.. Kan wwas keepin' it from you because she didn't wwant to trigger memories of evverythin' all at once.. But, you'vve nevver been apart from it until the incident.. It wwas also ripped in some parts so I fixed it up for you.."

I slowly took out the small stuffed bee from the box. It definitely looked old. I saw the neat stitching and saw my name hand sewn into it.

_I remember holding this when I was sick... I think I called him Mr. Buzz._

I smiled a bit and held it close to my chest. "Thank you.." I managed to whisper out. I felt a smile start to form.

He nodded and his eyes watered, "And.. Here's this.." He handed me the envelope. My name was written in cursive on the front.

"I have to go." He stood and so did I.

"But.. Why aren't you goiing two-"   
"I'm leavving right noww.. Cro is wwaiting for me in that car ovver there.." Eridan pointed.

I was about to open my mouth again, but he hugged me tightly.   
I slowly hugged him back, closing my eyes.   
"Goodbye Sollux.." He whispered and pulled away, running off to the car.

"Waiit! ED-" I yelled but he got into the car and they drove off.

I felt tears roll down my cheeks as the car got farther and farther..   
I stared down at the bee and envelope.   
I held the bee, but placed the envelope in my pocket. _I'll open it later.._

I walked for ten minutes until I got to Kanaya's hive.   
I opened the door and walked inside, seeing everyone sitting in the living room.

"Sollux?" Kanaya started, "Where Have You Been? We've Been Waiting For You And Eridan-"   
"He'2 gone.."

Everyone stood.   
"What do you mean he's gone?" Dave questioned.

"Wait.. Sollux, Where Did You Get That Bee..?" Kanaya pointed at the plush in my arm.

"ED gave iit two me before he left.." I looked at the bee, smiling sadly. "Before he left.. He.. He gave me back my bee... II-II remember huggiing my bee whenever II wa2 2iick or 2ad.. Mr. Buzz.. And he ju2t left.. He left after giiviing me my bee and an envelope-"

"ENVELOPE?" Karkat walked up to me. "WHAT WAS IN IT?"

I handed him the bee to hold as I pulled out the envelope.   
I opened it and pulled out a paper.

At the top, it said: **Read aloud at Kanaya's Hivve.**

I cleared my throat and read from his letter.

_I'm sorry for leaving so soon. I just couldn't face all of you and then leave. It's better for all of us if I just leave._   
_Don't bother searching for me, because I don't want to go back._   
_It's not you guys, it's just the memories of everything.._   
_I can't look at anything or anyone there anymore without being reminded of the wrong I've done and the good memories we can never get back._   
_I just want to say thank you for calling me your friend; even though we've all had some bad blood with each other._

_Kar, don't stop being you._   
_Ara, keep being creepy. You're pretty cool._   
_Tav, you're awesome. Don't let anyone put you down._   
_Nep, don't stop shippin._   
_Kan, I have to say that I am terribly jealous of your fashion sense. Keep up the good work._   
_Tez, I hope you follow your dream of bringing justice to all._   
_Vris, stop being a bitch and please be kind to Tavros. He doesn't deserve your bullshit. Other than that, I guess you're cool.._   
_Eq, for the love of Gog, stop sweating around Gam and Fef. It's pretty gross, but your a cool guy. I hope you like those My Little Pony PJ's I got you for Christmas last year._   
_Gam.. Uh.. Keep slamming Faygos? Yeah.._   
_Fef.. Oh Fef, I'm sorry about the past and stuff.. I hope you can forgive me for bein so stupid.. But other than that, thank you. You're a great frond. (ha, fish puns)_

_John and Dave, I hope things work out for you two.. You guys really helped me when I was down.. Thank you._

_Jade, you're really awesome and cool. Keep bein' that._

_Rose, I hope you recover soon._   
_Please get better.. Kanaya needs you._   
_You're a great person._

_You're all great people, and I'm glad to have spent most of my life knowing you all. I hope you all can forgive me for leaving without giving a proper goodbye.._   
_But.. This is how it has to be.._   
_So.. Goodbye._   
_-Eridan Ampora_

I looked up and saw everyone in tears.   
I looked back down at the paper and saw a small arrow at the bottom of the page.

**_— > Backside for Sollux Only_ **

I flipped the paper over and read the backside, which was covered in Eridan's handwriting.

_Sollux,_   
_I'm sorry.._   
_It's all my fault that you can't remember._   
_I never meant for any of this to happen._

_I know when you got out of the hospital, you hated me because I tried flirting with you and stuff. I'm so terribly sorry for being such a nuisance to you at that time._   
_I'm just a hopeless romantic, and I thought that if I tried hard enough, I could get you to return the feelings you had for me before._   
_I see now that it won't happen.._

_I never wanted to be your moirail Sollux. I just wanted to be close to you. In any way I possibly could! Anything to get you to like me again!_   
_Not black, ashen or pale.._

_Sollux Captor, I am in love with you and I forever will be.._

_I had to leave.. I couldn't take it anymore. We both know that you're not going to get your memory back anytime soon.._   
_I personally lost all hope.._

_I just want you to be happy, and that certainly will not happen if I'm there.. Please take care of yourself Sollux. For me. I will miss you, and I will miss having you as my moirail, but this won't work.. It could never work if I was just going to be flushed for you.._

_I forgive you for what happened during New Years.._   
_I forgive you, but it's hard to let go of.._   
_I also apologize for throwing that pillow at you and telling you to leave.._

_Gosh, I was such a fuckin' wreck.._   
_Anyways.. I hope you find your happiness soon.._   
_I love you Sollux.._

_-E.D_

I felt arms wrap around me.   
I looked and saw both Nepeta and Karkat hugging me.

Kanaya handed me a tissue. "Dear, You're Crying.." She said quietly.

I quickly took the tissue and wiped my eyes from their tears. I hugged them back.   
  
_He's gone..._  
 _Eridan's gone for good.._


	9. Without Him

Months have passed now.. And no contact with Eridan has been made..

We were all surprised actually. KK thought that Eridan would at least send emails or call one of us.

_But nothing.._

Life without him was.. **Dull**?

Everyone tried carrying on normally, but if was difficult. Someone would accidentally say, ' _Oh hey! Someone go get Eridan_!' then realize their mistake.

It was really surprising, that I'm the one missing him more than ever..

He was **my** moirail.. I didn't know what to do without him now.. Almost everyone else has moirails and I wasn't even bothering with finding a kismesis or matesprit. I **wanted** Eridan. **My** Eridan.. **My** moirail.. 

"Sollux.." Karkat said quietly one day, "Are you just going to fucking stay in now and not interact with people? You just sit on your laptop and avoid everyone."

"Ju2t liiviing the liife2tyle that mo2t teenager2 liive.." I mumbled, scrolling through Tumblr. "Liike.. Literally. For fuck2 2ake, KK.. II MADE A GOG DAMN TUMBLR! IIM LO2IING MY2ELF!" I groaned and closer the laptop. "II ju2t-"

"Yeah I know. It's because of Eridan. Fuck, Sollux.. Just let go.. He's gone. It's what he wanted.."

"No.. No iit2 not.. II know hiim.. He'2 hurtiing a2 much a2 we are.."

"We?" Karkat laughed. "No Sollux. Not we... It's you. You want Eridan back the most.."

"He'2 my moiiraiil!" I stood, glaring at him.

"WELL MAYBE HE WOULDN'T OF LEFT IF YOU CAN JUST REMEMBER ANYTHING ABOUT HIM!"

"IIT2 NOT MY FAULT!! II CANT REMEMBER ANYTHIING ABOUT ANY OF YOU GUY2!! IIT2 FUCKIING KIILLIING ME 2O DONT TELL ME 2HIIT LIIKE THAT VANTA2!!"

"OOOOH!" He growled, "LAST NAME WAS USED! SOOOO SCARY- OW!"

I punched him across the face.   
"Yeah.. Not a2 2cary a2 my fii2t.."

"YOU LITTLE-" He tackled me to the floor, scratching at me.   
I kicked his crotch and pushed him off.

"You don't know what IIm goiing through!"

"YOU'RE JUST BEING A SELFISH BITCH.." He stood. "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF.."

Since the fight we had, I've just been COMPLETELY avoiding everyone now.   
Kanaya came over to do another therapy session, but I snapped at her.

Nepeta tried convincing me to come out of my room with tea.   
No.

Gamzee and Tavros tried with Faygo and a new laptop.   
No.

Feferi and Aradia tried to just convince me not to stay in.   
No.

Terezi forced me to play with her and her scalemates since I wouldn't come out.   
That was okay I guess..

Dave and John just.. talked to me.

"Dude.." Dave started, taking off his shades, "It's not fucking healthy for you to stay in, cooped up in your room.. Everyone is missing hanging out with you."

"Yeah!" John continued, "Come on.. We don't want to lose another friend.. And besides.. Eridan wouldn't want you doing this to yourself.."

They convinced me to come back out after three months.

"L00k wh0 came back fr0m the dead!" Aradia giggled when she saw me come out. I rolled my eyes.

Everyone have sighs of relief.   
I hate being out here..   
I hate this..   
I hate it..   
Nothing can make me happier than seeing Eridan again..   
This isn't fair!

Karkat came up to me, holding Nepeta's hand. "Sollux.. Are you still a drama queen or no?"

I sighed, "No.. IIm Fiine now II gue22..." I shrugged. "Really 2tarviing though.. IIve been liiviing off hot pocket2 and cup of noodle2 for the la2t three month2."

"Are you serious?!" Nepeta jumped onto me. "We're taking you out! Efurryone! We're going out to eat right now!! Let's go! I'll pay!!"

"And by you paying, you mean me, don't you?" Equius sighed.

Nepeta nodded and pulled me towards the door as Equius looked through his small horse patterned purse.   
"Please don't choose anywhere   
e%pensive.."

We all went to Olive Garden. Equius groaned, but became happy when Feferi and Aradia said they'll chip in a bit. Mostly because they had to. They had pressured everyone into getting super expensive meals and desserts.

It was a good night I guess..   
Everyone laughed and bonded. I was smiling actually, forgetting all of my problems for one night in a long while.   
It was actually fun!

Instead of all of us going home, we hung out at Gamzee's house this time. Although, Kanaya went home right away to care for Rose.

We played Twister, which caused awkward sexual positions..   
We took shots.. Leading to.. Well.. Drunk people..   
Then we all just sat down and watched movies together.

John insisted on anything with Nicolas Cage.   
Karkat wanted to watch romantic comedies.   
Dave wanted to watch action movies.   
Tavros wanted to watch a PG movie, and got a smack to the back of the head by Vriska.   
Then Gamzee kicked her out.

Eventful night..

Nepeta came up to me later. "Pawllux? How're you doing?" She sat down beside me.

"Pretty okay II gue22.." I shrugged, "II had fun toniight though.." I smiled.

She nodded, "And how're you feeling about... **Him**?"

I looked away for a moment, remembering Eridan's smile and such. Hugging him mostly..   
"Well... He left becau2e he wanted to.. IIf he'2 happy wherever he ii2.. Then.. IIm happy too.."

She smiled, "That's good.." She smiled. "Well.. I hope he comes back.. You and him are purrfect for eachother in all quadrants honestly.." She gets a little closer and whispers, "I'm not suppose to tell you anything about the past, Kanaya's orders, but in the 'game' that Efurryone talks about, you and him were kismesis. I met up with other timeline versions of you and him together. You two for purrfectly in all quadrants!"

"Really? But.. II don't see hiim a2 anythiing more than a moiiraiil.."

"Well.. You just need to remember soon so you'll know exactly what I mean by EVERY quadrant.." She smiled and paps my cheek before leaving with Karkat.

_I just want him back.._


	10. Gold Awakening

The therapy is getting nowhere.   
I'm pissed that Kanaya is forcing everyone not to say things to me.

Yet, Nepeta doesn't care and is telling me things anyways.

She wants me to remember as badly as I want to. I asked her one day when we had a tea party.

"2o... Can.. You tell me more about thii2... Game? Or 2omethiing cool we all u2ed to do?"

Nepeta set her tea cup down.   
"Hmmm.. Let me think.." She thought, then her face lit up. She whispered, as if someone else was going to hear us.   
"Efurr heard of two places called **Derse** and **Prospit**?"

"II...II don't thiink 2o?"

"Oh.. Well when we were in the game and stuff back on Alternia, whenever we went to sleep, we woke up on either Derse or Prospit. Derse was purple and considered the more 'eviler one' while Prospit was gold and 'good'. I'm a Derse Dreamer."

"You're not eviil though."

"Exactly! And you're a really special case. You were both a Prospit and Derse dreamer. Due to your double personality."

"Well that make2 2en2e.. My a22hole-ii2h per2onaliity mu2t belong to Der2e then."

She giggled. "Purrhaps. I kinda miss going there.. Efurryone hasn't been there since we beat the game. Some of us think that they're destroyed, they never really existed, or we just can't for some odd reason.."

"What do you mean by never really exii2ted?"

"Well.. We were asleep when we went there.. So some people think it was only our imagination. Of course, most of us don't think that one is true because we had died there too."

"Ugh.. All this information is hurting my head.." I put my hand to my forehead.

"Whoa! What happened to your lisp?!"   
She jumped up.

"Huh?" I looked up at her.

"You're not doing thith!" She mimicked.

"Really..? Uh.. _Sha la la la_ \- Oh shit."

"Were..." She blinked, "Were you just singing a part of 'Kiss The Girl' from The Little Mermaid?"

"......I watched it a lot with Eridan.." I admitted, blushing. I winced when the pain in my head came back. "I hate getting headaches.."

"Go upstairs and sleep then! I'll let myself out. Maybe I can finish the tea party with Equius!"

"Yeah.. You do that.." I mumbled as I stood. I walked up the stairs into my bedroom. Laying down, I almost instantly fell asleep.....but as soon as I was out, I woke up..

But not in my bed...

**~•~**

Everything was **gold**.

I sat up and looked around my surroundings. I was in a golden/yellow room. A window was at my side, a glow shining in.   
Standing up, I walked over to inspect what was outside.

"Holy... Shit..." I gasped at the sight of the golden city.

_Holy shit this is so cool.._

I grinned and just.. Like an idiot, jumped out the window.   
"Woo hooooo!" I laughed, but started screaming when I neared the floor.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact.   
Nothing.

I opened one eye, seeing u was in somebody's arms.

"Whoa there! Try thinking next time before yoU go jUmping oUt a window!" She smiled at me, setting me down.

"Uh.. Yeah.." I laughed nervously. "Uh thanks."

"No problem, SollUx."

"How do you know my name?"

The mysterious girl in a golden dress only smiled.   
"I've been watching yoU and yoUr friends for qUite some time. I know yoU don't remember. ActUally, I'm pretty sUre we have never formerly met. I'm Calliope." She held her hand out for me to shake.

I smiled and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Calliope. So.. I'm guessing you were a part of our.. Uh... Game?"

"Yes. I've had only a few interactions with yoUr friends. After the game was over, most of everything here had been reset as yoU all transferred to Earth."

"Reset?"

"Let's walk.." She began walking down a road. I followed.   
She took a while before beginning.   
"The reset of the game immediately took place after your groUp claimed the prize after beating the Condescension , Lord English, and the Jacks. All lives that had been lost in other timelines were restored, newer timelines with different outcomes emerged, different things happened. Of coUrse, yoUr team had to be regroUped."

"So that's how we got to Earth?" I passed by a little person walking by. I'm pretty sure those are the people that live here.

"Yes." Calliope turned a corner. "Since yoU all had beaten it, yoUr Earth was also reset. Life was peacefUl as it had been before the game even took place. YoUr regroUping was to allow the other timelines to figUre oUt the game themselves instead into rUnning into other timeline versions who have won. Which, so far, has only been yoUrs."

"I'm so confused.." I admitted.

"I don't blame yoU. YoU hardly even know what I'm talking aboUt becaUse of yoUr memory loss. It's fine.. When yoU recover yoUr memories, it will all make sense.."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that.." I mumbled. "I-I've been trying to get my memories back for a while.. Nothing's working! Worst of all, Eri-"

"Eridan left. I know.." She stopped. "We're here."

"Huh?"

She pointed.   
We were at the far edge, looking off into black space.

"Where?"

"Do yoU see that pUrple ball over there?" She pointed.

I squinted my eyes, seeing a purple planet. "Yeah."

"That's Derse. I'm sUre Nepeta forgot to mention something when she told yoU aboUt it earlier.."

"That I'm a dreamer of both Derse and Prospit?"

She shook her head. "Nope.. There's someone who is a Derse dreamer, whom is the only other person from your timeline to visit it again.."   
She looked around, almost suspicious. "I mUst take my leave now, and yoU shoUld get back to yoUr room. It's almost time to wake up." She ran.

"W-Wait!" I chased after her. "Who are you talking about?!"

But by the time she's turned a corner, she's completely gone.   
"Fuck.." I looked up and around at the towers. "Which room was mine again??"

After wandering the streets, I found another towns person walking around with a tray of lollipops.

I ran to him. "Uhh hi-"

"Welcome to Prospit!" He yelled. "Would you care for a free Lolipop?!"

"Uh, no? But can you help me find my room?"

"Rooms here don't matter! Take any one you choose. Our people will guide you to another bed if another dreamer happens to come by again!"

"Uh... Thanks?" I walked backwards slowly, and ran to the nearest tower.  
I eventually found a nice bed and laid down, everything around me slowly turning to black as my eyes closed.

**~•~**

I awoke with a gasp, sitting up to catch my breath.   
I panted and looked around, seeing I was in my room.   
"Wow..." I mumbled, standing up and rushing to my computer.

I messaged everyone, telling them to get to my house as soon as possible.


	11. Purple Awakening

** Sollux's POV: **

No one believed me when I said that I was in Propsit. Kanaya was shocked that I even knew the name.   
They all said I was crazy, and maybe it was just a memory.

I know it wasn't.

Nepeta wasn't sure whether to believe or not, since it was the day she told me about it. She thought that since she said something about it, I had an actual dream of being there; but never really there at all.

I decided to test it again, but this time I wanted to go to Derse.

What that girl, Calliope, said about someone else being there.. It really nagged at me..

If no one believed me, then how could one of them be on Derse? Were they just lying or not saying anything?

It doesn't matter anymore anyways..

I laid down on my bed, hugging my stuffed bee as I slowly let myself slip into sleep.

**~•~**

Now everything was **purple.**

I grinned when purple met my eyes. I was finally here!

"Ye2! Oh damn it... No lisp.. No lisp... Better." I smiled and stepped towards the window, looking out at the city of purple.   
Glancing to my left, I saw Prospit a little far off from Derse.

I was about to jump out the window until I remembered being caught the last time.   
I don't want that accident again.

Deciding to take the stairs, I opened the door to be met with the little towns people. They all stared up at me in wonder.   
"Uh.. Hi.." I waved shyly.

A little civilian walked up to me, giving me a crown with familiar the letters EA carved into it.   
"Uh.. What am I suppose to do with this?" I questioned.   
They all pointed down a road.

"Um... Okay?" I started walking.   
They all began to follow like lost puppies.   
Not that it creeped me out or anything, but I felt like I should have been alone.   
The little one who gave me the crown ran ahead and turned a corner.

"Weird.."

I walked, turning the corner that the civilian had turned on.

Nothing.

I groaned and kept walking on, the little guys still following me.    
I couldn't take it anymore and turned to face them all.

"Jeez, the people on Prospit didn't follow me like you guys. What's up with that? Why're you all following me?!"

They just blinked but suddenly left after a moment of silence.   
From behind me, the little guy from earlier followed them as they scurried.

  "Odd. That's not something I was expect-"   
  "Sol?"

_I take that back.._   
_THIS is something I was not expecting._

Slowly turning around...   
There he was...

Eridan.

"W-What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Me?! WWhat are you doin' here!?"

We were both equally surprised to see each other. I smiled and hugged him tightly.   
"I never thought I'd see you here! Oh my god.. This is amazing!"

I tightened my grip around him but, he didn't hug back. Not at all.   
Instead, he slowly freed himself from my grip.   
"Sol, go home. You aren't suppose to be here. You aren't suppose to see me anymore. And givve me my crowwn!" He snatched it from my hands, placing it on top of his head.

"But.. No! I just got here! I just saw you again!"

"I don't wwant you to see me. That's the wwhole reason in wwhy I left! I knoww, I wwish I could spend time wwith you but.. I can't. It's for the best.." He turned and began walking away.

"Hell no!" I grabbed his wrist. "I'm not going anywhere!"

"Yes you are.."

"Oh yeah? Make me! I'm not leaving you-" I stopped speaking and looked down.

There was a knife.

A knife in my chest..

With Eridan holding onto it.

"Did... Did you just...?"

"Don't wworry.. You're not actually dead again... You just can't come back here anymore.. I just stopped your dream self from coming back.. I'm sorry..."

Everything began to blur and I fell to the floor.   
I looked up, seeing the silhouette of Eridan. He kneeled down, caressing my cheek. "I'm so sorry Sollux.. You don't knoww howw much it hurts me to do this.. But like I said.. It's for the best.."

With that, he placed a soft kiss to my forehead, as my eyes closed.

**~•~**

I started breathing heavily when I woke up. It felt so real.   
My hands immediately had felt my chest, to make sure there wasn't a real knife to where Eridan had stabbed.

I tried to make sense of what had happened, but I couldn't.   
It was all too confusing..

"Eridan.. He.. He was there.. Fuck, no one will believe me..." I groaned and laid back onto the bed.

Trying to fall asleep again, I couldn't return to Derse. Only Prospit.

"This... Sucks..."


	12. Performance

"Sollux.. Rose Wants To Speak To You.." Kanaya waited at the door of the stairs. I nodded and stood up.

Kanaya called everyone over. Rose had been to the doctors so many times, but finally... They said she wasn't going to make it.

The pain is too much too handle, and her body isn't taking new adjustments so well..

I followed Kanaya up the stairs into Rose's room, where she laid in bed. Of course, her skin was pale, close to grey and horns were coming out of her head. She was turning into a troll.

She smiled happily when she saw me, and tried sitting up.

"No No.. Remember What The Doctor Said.. Don't Move So Much.."

Rose winced in pain, "I'm fine Kanaya.."

I walked closer and sat on a chair beside her bed. "Hey Rose."

"Kanaya has been telling me a great deal about everything since I can't be a part of it.." She grabbed my hand. "I'm sorry about Eridan.. And, your memory.. But I promise, things will work out just fine in the future.. Can you make me a promise Sollux?"

"O-Of course, anything.."

She smiled weakly, "Don't be afraid to go after what you want.. And don't give up on him.. The others might have, but you can't.. Do you understand..?"

I took a moment to process what she said before slowly nodding.   
She patted my arm. "Good. I promise everything will be okay.."

Rose passed away the next day..

**~•~**

"Kanayaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Nepeta ran into the backyard.

It's been almost two years  since seeing Eridan in Derse and Rose's passing.

Nobody really talks about Eridan anymore, except for my therapy(still not doing shit), and my occasional conversations with Nepeta..   
Everyone talked about Rose though, and cheered up Kanaya over time..

We were having yet another tea party. This time, in Nepeta's backyard.   
She had invited Kanaya, Karkat, John, Dave and I.

Kanaya gently set down her tea cup. "What Is It Dear?"

"The tickets just came in the mail!!" She squealed delightedly.

"Tickets?" Dave set down his tea cup, which was filled with apple juice. "Tickets for what?"

"A concert!!" Nepeta showed them to us.

Karkat laughed, "It doesn't even say whose performing though.."

"Exactly! You know that famous singer who like, nefur releases music videos or his face? This is him!!! This is his first concert efur and the only one! Luckily I got VIP and front row tickets!"

"Oh sweet!" Dave picked up one of the tickets. "I fucking love mystery man!"

"Mystery man?" I tilted my head. "Is that what people call him?"

"Sort Of." Kanaya smiled. "He Is A Mystery.. I Personally Love His Accoustic Cover Of Adele. Such An Amazing Voice He Has."

"Did you know he raps?" Dave grinned. "He doesn't usually release them in his albums, but his rapping is so fucking sick!"

John was unusually quiet. Dave noticed and grabbed his hand, "What's wrong?"

"I can't fucking do this anymore!" John stood up and ran.

"What the fuck was that about??" I looked at Dave.

"DON'T  TELL ME HE'S STILL FUCKING MAD AT YOU FOR THAT?!"  Karkat looked at Dave.

"What's going on with you and John?" Nepeta was concerned. John and Dave are just one of many OTP's she has.

"Ugh.. I'm going to sound like a huge piece of shit but uh.." Dave looked down. "Me and him were uh.. Having what some of you would call 'sexy time' and.. Well.. I miiiiiight have said somebody else's name instead of John's..."

"Oh Dear. I'll Check On Him." Kanaya excused herself before running inside where John was.

"Holy shit.." I mumbled. "You apologized right?"

"Of course I did!! But now he thinks I like this person instead of him!!" Dave groaned.

"WELL.. DO YOU? DO YOU LIKE THE PERSON YOU SAID?"

"Uh.. N-No? I don't know!! John hasn't really been connecting with me for the past few months.. Our relationship is seriously going to shit.. I'm positive he's going to break up with me.. He's been ignoring me and I guess today was just the breaking point since I've been trying to apologize? Fuck, I don't know.."

"Who was it?" Nepeta listened, "Whose name did you say?"

"There is NO way I'm saying that information little lady." Dave stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to try to apologize for the millionth time.." He walked away.

"This has sure been eventful.." I chuckled, "So this concert.. Whose going?"

"Everyone." Nepeta smiled. "Erm, might not want to place John and Dave next to each other in the car though if they don't work this out.."

"WHERES THE CONCERT?"

"It's actually here at the Music Center! Not a long drive, but they still shouldn't sit with each other. "

I zoned them out as they began to talk about this concert. I don't even want to go. It seems like a waste of time.. Then again, Nepeta did get the tickets for everyone.. It would just make me looked like a dick..

So we all went to the concert the next night. Dave sat in between Karkat and I, while John was in another car, stuffed in between Nepeta and Vriska.

"So, what happened? With you and John?"

"Oh.. Uh.. We went home and talked but.. We just agreed it's not working out.." Dave looked down. "And I realized I actually do like the person.. The name I said, a lot.."

Karkat frowned. "THATS TOO BAD, YOU AND JOHN WERE DISGUSTINGLY CUTE TOGETHER.. SORRY TO HEAR THAT DAVE.."

"It's okay. I just wanna fucking party it up tonight at the concert!"

The concert was fucking huge. Everywhere we went, it was packed with people. Lines for food, line for the bathrooms, lines to buy merchandise.. Everywhere!

People were jealous when they saw all of us heading towards the front row.   
I looked towards Nepeta and Kanaya who were speaking to each other.

"Are you sure this is gonna work, Kanaya? If it doesn't, purhaps-"

"Of Course It Will Work. It Has To."

"What are you two talking about?" I asked. They both looked to each other, scared, then simply said nothing.

I rolled my eyes. Those two are always so secretive..

The lights turned down and everyone cheered as we got to the front. The concert was starting.

"Ladies and gentleman! Put your hands together for the concert you've been waiting for!! The one and only mystery performer, the one who has never been seen!! Give it up for Eridan Ampora!!"

_Wait, what?!_

On the stage, a man appeared _.._ He looked very much like Eridan, but not like how he did when he left.   
It was definitely him though.   
That purple streak, those horns.. No denying it was him..

He walked out and waved to the crowd, smiling at the cheers he got.   
He started to speak.

"Wow.. It's such an honor to have a huge crowd tonight.. Are you guys ready for a fun night?!" He grinned.

Everyone was on their feet, girls screaming out 'I love you' and guys rooting.

Eridan didn't seem to notice us yet.   
"I know we all love music here, but you all barely know anythin' about me.. So let's have a lil chat.."   
The screen behind him lit up, showing his name in lights above.

"So, it's pretty obvious that I'm a troll.. Yeah? Yeah.. A few years back, I never thought Id be doing this.. It's so amazing that I'm actually here after all the crazy shit I've gone through.. You guys made it possible for me to stand here today.. This, is my Thank You Concert.." The stage went black and we couldn't see him anymore. Music started to play.

"HOLY SHIT, ITS ERIDAN.."   
"Oh my cod.."   
"It's him!"   
"HOLY SH1T."

Everyone was shocked, except for Kanaya and Nepeta. They fucking planned this.

They stage lit up again, and Eridan stood alone with a microphone. "This song, a cover, is something that has deep meaning to me.. I lost someone a while ago.. He wasn't himself anymore.. And this song is for him.."

He began to sing _Don't You Remember_ by Adele.

"He looks so.. Natural on stage.." Jade smiled. Everyone nodded in agreement. 

I couldn't help but stare. He was amazing, and didn't even stutter anymore. Through the middle, he glanced and we locked eyes for a moment.

He looked shocked, but kept singing.   
At the end, I was in tears.

The concert continued, and songs were more on the happy side after.   
We were immediately heading backstage after the concert, showing security our VIP passes.

Eridan was taking pictures with other fans, and signing their things.   
Once it was our turn, he blinked.   
"Uh.. Hey-" He was immediately hugged by everyone.   
I stayed back.

"We missed you!!"   
"How are you doing?!"   
"That was amazing!!"   
Everyone kept talking to him until they finished, finally it was my turn.

He slowly walked up to me. "Uh.. Hey sol.." He smiled."

"Hey.." I smiled. "That was an amazing performance.. It's good to know you're happy.."

"Thanks, and uh, sorry about Derse and.. Stabbin' you.. I panicked a little.." He laughed nervously.

I shook my head and hugged him tightly, getting a hug in return.   
"Please come back.." I mumbled.

He sighed, "I can't.. I have fans.. I can't just leave them hanging.."

"Eridan.." Kanaya placed her hand on his shoulder. "You Could Always Take A Break And Decide On What You Want Later On.. We All Miss You.."

"Well.." He looked down, then back up smiling. "I guess a break couldn't hurt-"

Everyone hugged him again, grinning.   
Eridan was coming back home..

 

 


	13. Welcome Back

We threw a huge party to welcome Eridan back. It was off the hook.

First off, the food.   
The. Fucking. Food.

It probably ran out quicker than the alcohol.   
Don't get me fucking started on the alcohol. Everyone got crazy. A bit too crazy, especially Karkat. He was about the craziest there. Never ever mix ten shots of tequila with a grumpy, little troll.

Other than the craziness, everyone had a good time.   
Eridan was smiling and laughing the entire time, finally catching up with everyone after so long.   
He and Feferi were giggling the whole time after getting a hold of some beers.   
I think she was gossiping with him about all of the things that have happened after he left.

He came over to me after a while, not really on the drunk side anymore.   
We leaned back against a wall, watching everyone continue with the party.   
"So.. I see you don't have a stutter anymore.." I smiled.   
"And you don't have a lisp either." He looked at me, smirking. "What happened lithpy McLithp?" He mimicked.

"Oh ha ha." I laughed. "It just went away.. It was around the time you stabbed me on Derse."

"Oh." He nodded. "Sorry about that."

"You said sorry at the concert." I looked at him, "But apology accepted."

"Good." He stated back at everyone. "I can't believe I missed out on so much.."

"Well, it was your choice to leave.." I mumbled, "I was stubborn when you left, but I'm actually glad you did.. I think everyone took it and put it into a positive light. Sure, we all fucking missed the hell outa' you.. But we carried on. It took me a long time to accept that you did it for the both of us.. So you could be happy, and I can-"   
"I wasn't happy.." Eridan interrupted.

"Huh? But you.. You're crazy! You were a fucking performer! You have adoring fans who love you! How could you not be happy?"

"I wasn't happy because I had to leave to make that happen.. I left all of you behind.. I couldn't even go to Kan's house to properly say goodbye.. I felt like a coward.."  
He looked down to the floor.  
"Ever since I left, I thought at night about how things would have turned out if I went to her house instead of leaving at the park.. Would they have convinced me to stay? Would I still have kept in contact with you guys? A thousand questions jumped around in my head.. And the way I left you.. I.. I just couldn't stop thinking about it.."

"Oh.." I looked up at the sky, seeing the stars shine. "Well.. You're back now.. That's all that matters.." I patted his shoulder.

He smiled. "Thanks. It feels good to be back.."

"HEY! YOU TWO!" Karkat walked over to us and pushed two bottles of beer into our hands. "DRINK."

"Uh, no thanks KK.." I put the bottle down. "And I think you should stop. You're getting a bit crazy-"   
"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" He put his hand on my face.   
Eridan held in a laugh.

"KK.. Hand. Off." His other hand covered my mouth.

"SH. SH. SH. ITS OKAY. ERIDAMN.. I MEAN.. ERIDA... ERIDAN IS RIGHT HERE.." He papped Eridans face, "NOW YOU TWO CAN GO HAVE SLOOOOOOOPPY MAKE OUTS LIKE GAMZEEEEEE ALWAYYYYYSSSSS SAYYYSSSSSS! HAVE FUNNNNN! USE PROTECTION!!!!!!!" He giggled and skipped away from us.

"Well.. Uh.. That was awkward.." Eridan laughed. "Does Gam always say that? I mean, when I was gone?"   
"No. He's always busy with Tavros. They suck each other's faces. In fact.." I pointed to the corner of the room. "There they are right now. Making out."

Gamzee and Tavros were indeed making out in the corner. Tavros was sitting on Gamzee's lap.   
"Well, damn." Eridan smiled. "I'm glad they're happy.." His smile turned into a frown. "I heard what happened to Rose.. How was Kan when it happened?"

"Oh god, Kanaya was terrible.. I thought I was bad when you left, but.." I sighed, closing my eyes as I shook my head. "It was just heartbreaking to see Kanaya like that. Luckily, everyone came together and cheered her up. She seems to be okay now.." I looked to Kanaya who was currently talking and laughing with Aradia.

"Speaking of Kanaya, I also heard that she and Nepeta planned this whole thing.. Of taking you to the concert.. I have no clue how they knew it was me performing that night.." Eridan was baffled. "Those two are sneaky.."

"Heh, yeah they sure are.." I smiled, looking at Nepeta who rushed over to Kanaya. They both make a pretty good team together.

After the party, everyone went back home. I, of course, invited Eridan over to watch _Bee Movie_ or _The Little Mermaid._  
He gladly accepted the offer.

First we watched his movie, then we watched mine. My head was resting in his lap, laying on the couch as he sat up. His hand played with my hair.   
It was relaxing.

"Hey.. Sol?" He whispered.

"Mhm?" I didn't take my eyes off of the screen. I felt Eridans fingers stop messing with my hair.

"Do.. Do you think we could...be moirails again?"

As badly as I wanted to say yes...   
"Eridan.." I sighed and sat up, pausing the movie. "I think it's best if we aren't in any quadrant.. At least right now.. I just don't think it's a good idea.. I have a bad feeling about it.. "

"Do you have a bad feeling about being moirails, or do you have a bad feeling about me?" His eyes filled with tears.

"What?! No! No, of course not!! It's just, after last time.. Something might happen.. And.. In your letter you.. You.."

"I what?" Eridan crossed his arms.

"You don't remember what you put in your letter?"

"I remember! Just.. Not everything.."   
He looked down. I got up and walked to a drawer, pulling out the letter he had given to me. I handed it to him.

"In the letter, you said that you loved me.." I looked down, "And if that's still true.. And if we're moirails.. Then it couldn't possibly work out.. Our emotions would fuck everything up.. I'm sorry."

He cautiously took it and re-read.   
I had read that letter over and over again.. I practically knew it by heart, so I repeated the lines that said what he felt.

"I know by heart what you wrote.. But these parts are the ones I mean..   
_I never wanted to be your moirail Sollux. I just wanted to be close to you. In any way I possibly could! Anything to get you to like me again! Not black, ashen or pale.. Sollux Captor, I am in love with you and I forever will be.._  
 _I will miss you, and I will miss having you as my moirail, but this won't work.. It could never work if I was just going to be flushed for you.._  
And you ended it with: _I love you Sollux.."_

"Impressive.." He mumbled, folding the paper. "I.. I don't know what to say.."

"Do you still feel that way? Or do you genuinely want to be my moirail..?"

"I.." He closed his eyes and opened them, holding back tears. "I don't know.."

I nodded and started walking upstairs. "I'm done watching movies.. I'm going to bed.. You can sleep on the couch if you want.."

I shut the door after getting inside the room, thinking about everything that has happened before falling to sleep. 

** Karkats POV: **

"Nepeta? What the hell are you doing?" I walked into her room, seeing her cross put ships on her wall.

She sighed. "Thinking of new ships since old ones aren't working out.. Like John and Dave for example.." She crossed them out, "Eridan and Sollux-"

I grabbed her wrist. "Aw come on, don't cross them out! I'm sure they'll get together again!"

"But still.." She sighed, "It's no use.. Even if Eridan is back.. Sollux hasn't remembered anything! They're not going to get back together!"

"Yes they will! You're not crossing them off of the wall!"   
_Why the hell am I so worked up about the wall?_

She hissed. "It's my wall! I can do what I want!"

"I THOUGHT YOU WANTED THEM TO GET BACK TOGETHER! ISNT THAT THE WHOLE REASON WHY YOU AND KANAYA GOT HIM BACK!!?"

Nepeta pulled her hand away and hissed again, "Yes! But it's different now!!! Eridan just text me and now it's never going to work out!!!"

"He.. He text you? What did he say?"

Nepeta got her phone and showed me their texts. Eridan ranted about Sollux rejecting him as a moirail, and about the letter he had given. Nepeta tried to calm him down, but he wasn't having any of it. Eridan said they weren't going to work out..

"See? Why should I believe in it if he doesn't?" She crossed their drawing out.   
I frowned and slumped down onto he floor, looking at all of the failed ships..   
"We are all so fucked up.. Aren't we?"

Nepeta nodded and leaned against my shoulder. "I'm sorry.." She whimpered.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" I looked at her.  
She didn't look at me. She only stood and walking to our ship drawing. "I.. I don't think we're working out either.." She crossed us out.

My eyes widened and I stood, running over to her. "Nepeta.. I-I.. I don't understand.. Why?"

"You're.. You're so different! You haven't been the same! And.. I.. I can see that you started liking someone else. It's obvious.. Probably why the reason John and Dave broke up in the first place! You like Dave!"

I felt my cheeks flush. "What?! Where'd you get that idea from!? I don't like him!"

"Oh really? Whenever we've gone on double dates with them, you and Dave always run off together! You guys left me and John behind! Like that one time we went to the carnival that came to town, or when we went to an amusement park!" She broke down into tears. "A-And.. N-Now Dave l-likes you.. It's all so obvious n-now.. You're the name he said when he was w-with John.."

I tried to hug her, but she moved out of the way. "Don't.. I just want to know the truth about how you feel.."

_Do I like Dave? I mean.. We've been friends for a long time.._   
_But.. Recently, I've been thinking about what happened when Sollux was a spirit_ _... What Dave and I did when we were drunk.._   
_It's surprising.. I actually remember now what happened.._   
_We didn't fuck, no.. But it almost led to that.. I've been thinking about it a lot.._

I saw Nepeta's tears rush down her face as I have an apologetic look. I whispered, "I'm sorry.."

She ran off.


	14. Mending Bonds

** Eridan's POV: **

"I'm sorry to hear that, Kar.." I hugged him and patted his back.

He sniffled and wiped his tears away with the sleeve of his shirt.   
"It's fine.." He mumbled, "I just.. Wasn't really expecting her to do that, y'know?"

I nodded and just hugged him. "If you ever need anything else, just tell me, okay? Id be happy to help."

"Thanks.." Karkat smiled, "So uh.. Where's bee boy at?"

"Up in his room." I sighed, "He hasn't come down since last night.. I just think he needs time to calm down now.. Everything seems to be happening so fast now that I'm back.."

"Yeah, it does-"

We heard a door.

Footsteps became louder and we saw Sollux walking down the stairs. He looked at us. "KK? What are you doing here?"

"Watching romcoms with Eridan.."'

"Does that mean Nepeta's here too?"

"....." Karkat buried his face in my chest.

I sighed and spoke for him. "Nep broke u with him last night.. It's been pretty rough.. He came here at like four in the mornin'.."

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!" Sollux rushed over, sitting on the opposite end of me.   
Karkat moved away from me and latched himself onto Sollux, crying his head off.   
Sollux looked at me with sad eyes, patting Karkats head. "Shoooosh.. It'll be okay.. I promise.. You're going to be fine.."

We all sat there, comforting Karkat until he fell asleep during _13 Going On 30._ We laid him down on the couch and moved to the kitchen.

"So what exactly happened?" Sollux whispered.

"Apparently they were talking about the recent relationships between every one and how they're going to shit like with John and Dave, or how me and- Point is, Nep was convinced that Kar liked Dave.. She said that they weren't working out, then she crossed their pairing out on their shipping wall.."

Sollux gasped, "Not the shipping wall.."

I nodded, "After, Kar said he just sat alone for a while, and he came rushing over here in tears at the sudden realization that their relationship was over. "

"Poor KK.."  Sollux looked over at the sleeping troll on the couch. "He's going to be staying here a while, isn't he?"

I nodded again. "Be prepared for nonstop romcoms, popcorn being thrown at the television, and tears. Lots and lots of them.."

There was a knock on the door.   
Sollux went to answer it. Dave strolled right in, tears stained on his face.  
Karkat had woken up from him slamming the door. "Huh?"

"Dave? What's wrong? Have you been crying???" Sollux put his hand on his shoulder, but Dave pushed it away.

"What's goin' on?" I walked over and looked at Dave, "Tell us, what happened?"

"I.." He took off his sunglasses, wiping his eyes. "I-I was just trying to talk to John.. Yknow, so we could be friends again and forget all this shit even happened, but he just won't let go of everything! He's being so difficult! I just want my best bro back god damn it! Do know what he did?! He threw stuff at me when he told me to leave him alone! He said we could never be friends again!"

Karkat stood up and ran over to Dave, hugging him.

"Why is everything falling apart?!" I groaned.

"Real question is, why won't anyone get along?" Sollux leaned against a wall, sighing.

"I don't understand.." Dave mumbled into Karkats hair, sniffling.   
Karkat rubbed his back, nuzzling his far into his chest.

"And since when did this place become the rest stop for Break-Up-Ville?" Sollux shook his head, "I don't know shit about relationships.."

"Maybe it's because I'm here." I laughed, "I know more than you do.. So for now.." I walked over to the hugging pair, hugging them. "You have to join the hug, Sol."   
He shrugged and joined.

"Thanks guys.." Dave smiled.   
Karkat mumbled a thank you, enjoying the hugs.

Eventually, more people just began to show up? They had heard from Nepeta and John, wanting to go comfort the 'boys of red' as well. It just led to a big get together at the house.

"Man.." Gamzee started, "Why can't anyone just be happy and get along like how me and Tav do?" He nuzzled Tavros's cheek.

"Gamzee.." Tavros blushed, "N-Nows not the time.."

"No please! Make it he time!!" Jade cried, "Keep being cute! I don't want to see anyone else break up! You love him good Gamzee! Love. Him. Good!!"

"Don't gotta tell me twice!" Gamzee grinned and hugged Tavros tightly. 

Everyone giggled at the pair. Dave nudged Jade's shoulder. "You don't gotta worry about them. I'm sure they're the real power couple in this house." 

Everyone nodded in agreement to that. Of course, the only ones who didn't show up were Nepeta and John. They had stayed home, knowing that everyone would probably pounce on them with questions as to why they broke the other's heart. Dave was a different case though, considering he was the one who had called somebody else's name out in bed.. Everyone still wondered who it  was. Nepeta's theory of Dave calling out Karkat's name was correct. Dave had pulled me aside and told me exactly what happened. He and Karkat were indeed growing closer.. Maybe a bit too close. 

After learning that, I went to Kar and asked him what he felt about Dave. 

"Dave and I are just friends.." He mumbled. "He's a great guy and all.. I can't believe John broke up with him over something so small and stupid.." 

"Wouldn't you do the same if Nep- or.. Well, anybody in your flushed quadrant, if they did the same thing? Callin' out somebody else's name? 

Karkat thought a moment, sitting down in a chair. "Well, I understand if it's on accident.. If they were cheating on me with the person that they said, then I'd be fucking pissed! Dave only said the name on accident, right?" Karkat tilted his head. 

"Well, have you and Dave ever pailed?"

"WHAT?" Karkat's eyes widened and flushed. "OF COURSE NOT! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN ASK THAT?" 

"I talked to Dave." I sighed, "And apparently, he said your name.." I stared athim, waiting for a reaction. Although, Kar didn't seem surprised. He just stared into blank space for a while, trying to process what I had just said. 

Then a flash of realization flooded over his face. "Oooooooh.." He bit his lip and looked at me, "Back when Sollux was in his coma, I was at Johns apartment. Dave came over with beer and pizza. We all got drunk, and I guess me and Dave had some 'fun' in Johns room?" He looked away, shaking his head. "He can't like me from that.. Right? I mean, it was a ling time ago and we were drunk! How could he remember it?"

"Well how do you remember it?" I laughed. 

"I walked out of the room and I was wearing his clothes? We didn't pail though! It was just intense making out! I swear!"

I laughed more, "Oh Kar! Haha! It's okay! I believe you! Do you feel the same way though?"

"I-I... No! we are just friends! I just went through a break up! I'm not like those people in god awful role plays that break up with someone then go straight to fucking the first available character!" 

I shook my head, "Well, think whatever you want Kar.. I'll talk to you later, okay?" 

We parted ways and I walked back besides Sollux when Feferi spoke up. 

"Hey! You know what we all should do!?" She grinned. 

"What is that?" Aradia looked interested. 

"We can all bond and like, become better fronds over a night out! I know just the thing we can do! It's fun and we'll all be shore to share a bunch of laughs!" 

"What is it?" Terezi grinned.

"Lets go out for karaoke!!"

After she had said that, it was set. We were all gong to humiliate ourselves with some karaoke.. Just for our own amusement... _Oh god.._


	15. Save The Last Dance

** Sollux's POV: **

"Are we actually doing this?" I looked at everyone as we got into cars. Feferi and Aradia nodded, taking up the front seats.

"It'll be fun!!!" Feferi grinned, "Right Aradia?"  
Aradia nodded, "Yes. It'll be a laugh to see everyone sing terribly- Well, except for our superstar right here." She motioned to Eridan.  
"H-Hey!" He flushed, "You don't gotta make a big deal about it!"

Karkat laughed, "This is gonna be fun.."

"Damn. I'm gonna whoop all your asses. I bet I can sing better than anyone. Even Ampora."

Eridan laughed, "I'd like to see you try, Strider.." He crossed his arms, looking over his shoulder to him, "You can't lay a finger on me. I didn't get famous for looks may I remind you. I'm handsome as hell, but I have talent. Your looks aren't gonna get you anywhere, Dave."

"Ooooooooh!" I laughed, "Get rekt, Dave!" I grinned and gave  Eridan a high-five. Karkat giggled and patted Dave's back.

"I suggest we all pair up with someone and sing.  Duets should make everything more fun. Karkat and Dave can be a pair. Sollux and Eridan can, and so on!" Feferi smiled

We all looked at each other. Eridan and I looked at each other, "Do... Do you want to?" Eridan flushed.

"Sure." I smiled, "It should be fun I guess? You can pick the song too, just none of your own, alright?"

Eridan laughed, "Deal."

"Then it's settled." Aradia smiled and Feferi drove us to the karaoke bar. In the other car, Jade was driving.  
When we arrived, we all walked to he front. We met with the others.

"Man, I wish the others were here.." Gamzee sighed, "Imagine Equi bro singing?"

"He stayed with Nepeta to comfort her about what happened." Tavros mentioned, "Same with Vriska. She and John are apparently having a Nic Cage Movie Marathon. I think she invited Terezi too."

"That makes sense.."

"Well, let's go in then. Shall we?" Kanaya smiled and held the door open for everyone. We all walked in and the place wasn't too packed or too empty for a night like this. It was just right.

"I'll go hit the bar and get us drinks.." Dave walked over, Karkat following him.  
We walked over to the Karaoke station and sat down. We all started conspiring in making Karkat and Dave sing first, and pick the song. Once they came back with drinks for us, we forced them up on stage to sing. They changed up some of the words.

When it was over, Dave dropped the mic and we cheered.  
Both boys on stage laughed at themselves and gave each other a hug before getting off of the stage.

Aradia went next.

Everyone, but me started crying during her performance and I didn't understand why. They all stood and started clapping and whistling. Feferi ran onto the stage and hugged her tightly.  
We all took a break after that performance. We ordered another round of drinks... Alcoholic drinks...

Eridan grabbed the book full of songs to choose and looked through, "Hmmmmmmmmmm..." Eridan picked one. "I GOT IT!!!!!!" He pulled me up.

"Whoa!!" I laughed, almost falling over. Everything seemed just a little fuzzy. He picked the song and we began.

The song started.

"This is a special song dedicated to, you know who~" He smiled at me.

"Uh... 2ung by me, 2ollux.. And well, thii2 guy over here.." I was fucking nervous, and my lisp slowly came back.

"Oh come on Sol! I have a name too you know!" He huffed.

"Oh ju2t 2hut up and 2iing already!"

"Oh, whatever!" He turned to our friends and sang, " _You can dance, every dance with the guy who gives you the eye. Let him hold you tight~_ " He started dancing a little, " _You can smile, every smile for the man who held your hand 'neath the pale moon light! But don't forget who's takin' you home and in his arms your gonna be! So darlin~, save the last dance for me.."_ He motioned for me to take the next part.

" _Oh II know, that the mu2iic2 fiine liike 2parkliing wiine go and have your fun.. Laugh and 2iing, but whiile we're apart don't giive your heart to anyone. But don't forget who'2 takiin' you home and iin who2e arm2 you're gonna be.. 2o darliin' 2ave the la2t dance for me.."_

 _"Baby don't you know I love you so?_  
_Can't you feel it when we touch?"_ He grabbed my hand and I pulled him close. We were really getting into the song.

_"II wiill never, never let you go_  
_II love you oh 2o much..You can dance, go and carry on tiill the niight ii2 gone and iit's tiime to go!"_

_"If he asks if you're all alone_  
_Can he walk you home, you must tell him no."_

_And we finally sung together,_ ** _"Cause don't forget who'2 taking you home and iin who2e arm2 you're gonna be.. "_** I twirled him around.  
**_"2ave the la2t dance for me.."_**

At that moment, Eridan danced around and almost fell over from all the drinks he had taken before. Luckily I caught him and hugged him close. Everyone stood and clapped. I held Eridan up straight, smiling. He grinned and hugged me tightly, laughing.

"Looks like somebody's lisp came back!" He laughed.  
I smiled, "Only for a short while. I was nervous.."  
"Hehe.. Whatevs.."

Gamzee later on sang a song about Faygo, and Tavros sang his own version of 'Can't Touch This'. Eridan and Feferi also sang 'Under The Sea' together. When nobody felt like singing, mostly Karkat and Aradia dominated the stage. They were awesome.  
Eridan fell over and giggled, "I neeeeeeed to go hoooooome.."  
I laughed and picked him up, "Come on.. I'll take you.." I wasn't drunk as much as the others, just a bit buzzed. Jade and Kanaya didn't drink at all since they had to drive everyone home.

"Guys.." I called to them, "I'm gonna take E.D home.."  
"Want me to drive you two?" Jade offered.  
"Nah. I'll just call a cab." I smiled. I did as I said and practically pushed Eridan into the backseat of the car. I told the driver where to go.

Eridan was acting really goofy. He was leaning against me an talking about how the fuck is water wet.  
"Like. Sol.. One minute it's a gas, a solid and liquid! WWHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS WWATER? Oh shit.. No wavy.. No.. Bad Eridan.." He lightly hit himself.  
I couldn't help but laugh. "Wow..  
You sure are drunk."  
"I'm NOT! You are!" He poked my cheek, "WWhat.. What.. No wavy.. Wha-Whyyyyy are your cheeks squishy, Sol? It should be a crime to be squishy!!!"  
I rolled my eyes, "Your cheeks are squishy too!"'  
"OH NO!!!! But.. Nah, it's okay.. It's not a crime if people with squishy cheeks are hot.." He giggled, "Like meeeeee~"

"Oh what? So I'm not hot?" I laughed, acting offended.

"Hell nah Captor.." He grinned and sat on my lap after taking off his seatbelt. "You ain't hot.. You're... You're sexy as fuuuuuuck."

I blushed and looked at him, "You.. You think so?"

"I...I knoww so, Solly~" He giggled, "I'm lookin at ya, ain't I? My eyes don't lie~" He papped my face, "Shhhhhh.. Don't cry because you're not hot like me... Sexy is still okay.. It's alllllllll okay... SHHHHHHH!" He grinned, putting his hands all over my face and his finger played with my lip.  
"Hehe.. It's all weird and soft.." He hiccuped and slowly stopped, staring, "Soft.."

"Um..." I raised an eyebrow, "E.D? You feeling okay?"

"Your lips are soft.." He mumbled. He flushed softly, glancing at my eyes then back to my lips. "I.. I wanna feel em.."

"You are with your fingers. I'm gonna bite you." I laughed.

"......." He was silent for a long time before kissing me.  
Surprisingly, I didn't mind. His lips were pretty soft too..

** Eridan's POV: **

I wasn't really drunk as Sollux thought I was.. I just pretended so he wouldn't get mad if things escalated from what I did. I can't believe I kissed him.. Even more shocking, I can't believe he's even kissing back and allowing this to even happen.

_Poor taxi driver.. I'm sorry we're making out in your backseat.._

Sollux had completely taken me over, his hands firmly placed on my hips as my arms were locked around his neck.  
Why is this happening? He said before he didn't want to be with me like this so...

_Why is it happening? Is he actually more drunk than I thought? No.. He's not. I saw the things he drank.. He's not drunk much.. Did.. Did he just change his mind about me?_

The car came to a stop and Sollux quickly gave the driver whatever money was in his pocket before pulling me out of the car. We went to his house and he unlocked the door, dragging me inside.  
I giggled when he scooped me up in his arms and began kissing my neck.  
He walked me upstairs and opened the door to his room.

Who knew the song from earlier had so many lines that were true tonight...

_.....Don't forget who's taking you home and in his arms your gonna be...._

He took me home, and now I'm in his arms in a way I'd never expect...


	16. Hungover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN UPDATE AFTER FOUR MONTHS IM SO SORRY

**Eridan's POV:**

I woke up with my head hurting like HELL. It wasn't helping that an alarm was blaring with its sound. I groaned and moved my arm over to the dresser to shut it off with the snooze button.

"Ugh, turn it off already.." I heard a voice beside me mumble.

Oh yeah, I slept at Sol's place... I can barely even remember last night... I guess I had more drinks than I thought I did.

I kept searching for the alarm and eventually slammed my hand over the snooze button. I sighed with relief, closing my eyes and rolled over, finding myself against Sollux's chest. I opened my eyes and saw that his chest was actually bare. I nearly shrieked, but stopped myself and looked at myself. I was shirtless too.

_Oh god, please don't tell me that we had sex last night._

_I peeked under the blanket._   
_HOLY SHIT IM NAKED._

At that moment, Sollux had wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him. "Good morning." He mumbled, nuzzling his face into my hair.

"Oh.. You're awake..." I looked up at him.

"Mhm. Wanna go get some breakfast?" He looked down at me and I practically fell speechless when I looked into his eyes. They were lidded, but the way he looked at me made the whole world around us stop. It was... Probably one of the greatest and most terrifying feelings ever. I loved it.

"Y-Yeah.." I pulled away from him and sat up, making sure the blanket didn't uncover me when Sollux stood up.

"I'll be downstairs in the kitchen. Do pancakes sound good?"   
I nodded and saw that he had his boxers on. He must have put them on after we...

Did we really do that..? We must have. Why else would we both be naked? Well, I'm the only one really naked here...

After he left the room, I stood up and looked around for my clothes. Finding them and dressing, I drudges downstairs and peaked into the kitchen. Sollux was at the stove, flipping pancakes in a 'Kiss the Cook' apron. He doesn't seem phased at all!

I walked into the kitchen, and saw him peek over his shoulder at me.   
"Hey, how many do you want?"

"Oh, just two for me..." I sat down at the table, fiddling with my hands.

What the hell do I say? This is so awkward. Out of everything, why is THIS bothering me so much? It shouldn't. I've been dreaming of being with Sollux like this... Maybe it's the fact that I can't remember that's bugging me...

I stopped my thoughts when a plate of pancakes were placed in front of me on the table with a cup of orange juice. Sollux sat across from me and began to eat.  
"Thanks.."

"No problem, ED." He continued eating.

A silence filled the room, and I seem to be the only one bugged by it. I played with my pancakes for a while before he said, "We didn't have sex by the way..."

"W-What???"

"I can read it on your face," He looked at me, "You don't remember last night, do you? You're trying to remember."

"Uh.. Maybe..."

"Well, I took you home in a taxi and we ended up getting intimate, but as soon as I took you to my room, you practically teared most of my clothes off and your own. We made out for a while longer and you fucking passed out on me. It was actually kind of funny, but thanks to you, I had to jack off in the bathroom while you slept butt naked on my bed. I didn't bother putting boxers on you or whatever. When you woke up, I saw the confusion on your face when you peeked under the blanket."

I felt my face et hot and I covered my face with my hands, "Oh god, I am so fucking sorry about er, that... I should never drink again... Plus my head still hurts like hell..."

"I'll get you some pain pills." Sollux stood and walked away.

I can't believe... I did that last night... I'm going to die of embarrassment for sure! He must think I'm a fool!

**Sollux's POV:**

Eridan has a pretty great ass. I avoided looking at his dick, but I definitely stared at his ass. It was nice and round, and I kind of wish we did have something last night... Call me crazy, but I think I want to be with him...

I started walking back to the kitchen when I saw him rushing for the front door. "Eridan?"

He stopped and turned to me, "Sorry, but I really think I should go.."

"But don't you want to take some pain pills? I thought you said your head hurts?"

"I-It does! But, I think I'll take some when I get home-" He opened the door and I paced over, shutting it. I put my hands on the door, with Eridan right in front of me, in between my arms.

"Eridan, what's going on?"

"Sol, please move... I want... I wwant to go home."

"You're stuttering. Just tell me what's on your mind."

"Get out of my wway. I wwant to leavve. Thank you for the breakfast, but I really think I should go." Eridan avoided eye contact with me, and his cheeks flushed.

"Is this about what I said happened last night?"

"Please, let me go..." He looked down at the floor, then shoved me away, "Please just stop asking me!" He hurried out the door.

I need to talk to him... I need to know what's on his mind...


	17. Confrontation

**Eridan's POV:**

"W-What do I do?! Help me out here!" I paced back and forth in the living room. Kanaya and Karkat were sitting on the couch. I told them what happened last night and How I freaked ou in the morning on Sollux. God, I'm such an idiot, what was I even thinking?

"I really do not see what the problem is, Eridan." Kanaya sipped on her tea, "From what you said, it sounds like he actually wanted to spend more time with you if he tried to stop you from leaving."

"Who knows, maybe he wants to get back together with you." Karkat munched on some cookies.

"We can't get 'back together' if he can't remember we were even together in the first place!"

"Eridan, I think you're being a bit over dramatic." Karkat sighed, "I thought you'd be happy for him to be interested in you."

"This... This isn't what I wanted..." I ran my fingers through my hair, "I-I didn't even want to come back in the first place! I knew this was all a bad idea! I didn't want to feel this way again!"

"Eridan, what are you saying?" Kanaya motioned for me to come to her. I sat down and she wrapped her arms around me, "Do you want to leave again? Do you think that will solve anything? I don't think it will, and I think you know that too." 

"I honestly don't even know anymore. I don't want to talk about this right now, it's just too much." 

"Then what was the fucking point in inviting us over??" Karkat crossed his arms, "Was this just another thing to waste my time? I could have been doing very important things right now, y'know."

"Like what? Makin' out with Dave?" 

His whole face turned red, "N-NO!" 

Kanaya couldn't help but laugh, "Oh sure, Karkat. Because you and Dave totally didn't make out after we did karaoke, right?" 

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?" 

"I know everything, Karkat. Also, Jade and I might have been peeking to see exactly where you two had gone. You just said you were going to the car to get a jacket. I guess Dave can keep you even warmer than a jacket, huh?" 

"SHUT UP! I'M NOT LISTENING!" Karkat covered his ears. 

"Holy shit, they actually did???"  I laughed, "Wow. I didn't think ya' had the guts, Kar." 

"I'M NOT LISTENING!!!!" He stood up, still covering his ears, and went to the kitchen. 

I smiled and looked to Kanaya, "Did he just start actin' like this about his relationships with people, or am I barely noticing?"

"You're barely noticing." Kanaya patted my knee.  

  
**Sollux's POV:**

"Damn, dude. I have no clue what to tell you. What even made you start liking him?" Dave cracked open a can of soda and sat on the couch. I was pacing back and forth in the living room.

"I-I don't know! Everything just kinda happened all at once that night, and everything just... I don't know how to explain it. It just sorta naturally fell together? When I woke up, I felt completely different about him. It could've just been my raging hormones talking after seeing him naked, but... Gah! It's too much to think about! I don't know if I really like him or not! It's still too early to tell!" 

Dave took a drink and sighed, "Okay. Question time. One: Did you wanna kiss him?  Two: Do you care about him? Three: Do you wanna fuck him? Four: Do you feel butterflies in your stomach around him? And finally, do you see yourself with him?" 

"Uhhhhh, I've thought about kissing him. I've thought about fucking, but I now that I'm sober, I feel like I should wait. I... When I woke up, I felt all blushy and weird when I saw him, like I was gonna explode or something. I honestly don't know if I can see myself with him. I mean, he's great and all, but he did push me away. Plus, all of that stuff everyone says about me and him being together before, just confuses the hell out of me. Like, what even happened? Did we break up???" 

"Dude, we told you a million times that you and him had a weird, quick relationship. I know you don't believe me when I say you were a ghost and shit, but you really were. When you were, you fucking loved him. And Eridan was heartbroken about you being in the hospital and not waking up."

  
"I thought he was in the hospital too."  
"He was, but he recovered faster than you did. He just had a few broken bones, I think. you took most of the damage. When you two were found, he was on top of you. You broke his fall."  

How can I believe it?? It's too bizarre to be true. Seriously? I was a ghost?? Why would anyone believe something as ridiculous as that? Unless... Could it be true? God, I really wish I could remember all the shit that happened before I 'lost my memory' like everyone says. 

"Helloooo? Earth to Sollux?" Dave was waving his hand in front of my face, "You there, dude?" 

"What? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about what you said. It's so weird to think I was a ghost just watching all of you. It sucks that I can't remember shit." 

"Yeah, speaking of which, how's the memory therapy going with Kanaya?" 

"Ph, we haven't been doing it lately. She says it might be impossible for me to remember."

"Well damn." Dave drank his soda again, "Well, if you ever do, just give me a big thumbs up when you do. That'll be our bro code." Dave gave me a thumbs up. 

I smiled, "Sure Dave. I'll remember that for sure. But onto another topic, I heard that you and KK began to make out after ED and I left the karaoke bar~" I nudged him, winking. 

His face turned red, "Oh, uh... Well shit..."


	18. Kanaya's Phone Call

**Sollux's POV:**

"Wait, what?? Why do I have to go over all of a sudden? Is it someone's birthday?"

"No. It's... It's complicated to explain," Kanaya said over the phone, "I promised I wouldn't say anything. Just please come over. It's very important. We'll have food too, so don't bother eating anything."

"Fine, what time o I have to be over there?"   
"Maybe six o'clock? We haven't really set a time, but I've been telling everyone to come between six and seven. The girls and I are making dinner for everyone so we can all eat together."   
"That sounds nice. I guess I'll see you then?"  
"Yes. Goodbye, dear." Kanaya hung up.

I sighed and laid back on my couch. Dave walked out from the bathroom, "Was that Kanaya on the phone?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"   
"She called but I didn't answer since I was taking a shit."   
"Ew, too much information." I laughed.   
"Whatever. What did she want?"   
"I guess everyone has to go over to her place tonight at six? I don't know what for, but they're making food for everyone."

"Sweet." He sat back down, "It's always fun when we go over there. It feels like we're all like... A family..." He smiled, but it eventually faded away, "Even though most of us aren't related... Well, I'm not really related to anyone anymore... I don't have Rose anymore, and I have no clue where Dirk has been... Probably off with his friends somewhere else..." He looked down.

I patted his back, "Hey. Blood doesn't mean anything anymore. You should know that. KK doesn't care, ED and FF don't care. Humans have red and we're all different. It has no meaning. Blood doesn't determine what a family is. A family is just a group of people who love and care for each other no matter the odds. We're all family. You're like a human brother to me." I smiled, "Like, you helped me when I was  ghost, right? And we barely even talked to each other before... But you still helped me. Kanaya's helping everyone around her and she loves everyone equally. I'm happy and thankful that everyone has been so caring for me after the hospital. You guys could have just left me hanging, but you didn't. You tried helping me remember everything. You guys must care a bunch to even go through that trouble. And the girls are making food for everyone tonight. They don't have to, but they're doing it anyways."

Dave smiled, "Yeah... Wait, how'd you know that we barely talked to each other before your incident? I don't ever remember saying that..."   
"Oh uh, I don't know? I just assumed that we probably didn't talk a lot?"   
"That's weird? Are you sure you just didn't remember anything small? Anything at all?"   
"I don't think so? It just blurted out of my mouth. I wasn't even thinking really."

"Oh... Well, thanks for saying all of that. I appreciate it a lot." Dave patted my arm. The doorbell rang and Dave jumped up, "I'll get it!"   
He ran to the door and opened it up. I looked at him and he seemed surprised.   
"Oh hey, what are you doing here??"   
"I came to see Sollux. I didn't know you were here..." In came Karkat, blushing as he passed Dave. He saw me and smiled, "Hey assface, did you get the call from Kanaya?"

"Yeah, just a few minutes ago."   
"Good. I just came by to see if you did and to raid your kitchen for sweets. Kanaya said I couldn't have any until after the dinner tonight, but you all know I'm an impatient asshole." He turned and accidentally bumped into Dave, "Oops, sorry." He walked past him into the kitchen.

I looked and saw that Dave's face was entirely red. I smirked and mouthed for him to just ask him out already. He quickly shook his head no, mouthing 'no way'.

"Hey Sollux! Where the fuck are your cookies?!" Karkat yelled.   
I smirked, "Oh, I put them high up on the shelf. Dave's going to go grab them for you! He's tall enough!"

Dave flipped me off and reluctantly went to the kitchen.   
Yup, I'm a good friend for helping them hook up. They're obviously in love with each other. They're just in denial.   
I could hear them awkwardly talk in the kitchen. Karkat mumbled 'thank you' and Dave mumbled 'no problem'. Then it was silent for a while, so I broke it, "Hey love birds, you're not making out in there, are you?"   
"NOOOOOO!!!!!!" They both ran out and shouted.

"Heh heh. Suuuuuuuure. You guys don't have to lie. I bet you two will make out tonight at the dinner party. Maybe sneak off into a room together and get it oooonnnnnn~"   
"OH FUCK YOU, SOLLUX! YOU HAVE SUCH A PERVERTED MIND!!!" Karkat's whole face was as red as a tomato, "I WOULD NEVER DO THAT AT KANAYA'S HOUSE!!!"   
"So you're saying to would, just not at Kanaya's?" I smirked.

"Damn Karks, that's some kinky shit." Dave smiled. Karkat threw a cookie at him.

It's so much fun messing with them.


	19. Music Was The Answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you remember from Plea2e Don't Leavve, I made a song and uploaded it to YouTube. It makes a comeback in this chapter if you wanna give it a listen.

"Hey, guys, who's that over there?" I squinted to try to get a better look towards the beach where I saw two familiar figures. Dave slowly drove closer to the beach and came to a stop. 

"I think that's Eridan and Feferi. What the hell are they doing out here at the beach? I thought they'd be at Kanaya's." Karkat said. Dave took out his phone and put it to the camera, zooming in on them. 

"Yeah, that's definitely them. Should we get out and talk to them?" Dave suggested. 

"No," Karkat shook his head, "We should get to Kanaya's. They might be talking about something personal. I don't think we should interrupt them. They'll come, I'm sure." 

Then we drove off to Kanaya's house... 

**Eridan's POV:**

"Eridan?" Feferi walked up to me from behind, "Don't you think... This is a bad choice you're making? I mean, everyone will be upset when you tell them." 

"I knoww..." I wiped my tears away, "But I have to. It's the only wway- I mean way... Ugh, stupid fucking stutter..." I mumbled. Feferi sat down next to me, and we stared at the waves. "How'd you find out anyways? Did Kan or Kar tell you?" 

"Kanaya did... She seemed upset so I asked her why then that's when she told me about your plans." Feferi grabbed a small shell and began playing with the dirt, "but does it have to be this way again? You know how everyone was. They were heartbroken. You'll just be hurting everyone again. And what about Sollux? He'll definitely be heartbroken-" 

"You don't think I already knoww that?!" I snapped at her. 

Tears started to fall again, "I'm sorry Fef, I lovve you an' all like wwhen wwe used to be moirails, but I can do wwhatevver I damn wwell please!!! Stop tryin' to talk me out of it!"

"Running away from your problems doesn't solve them!!" She began to cry, "You're doing this over a silly romance story that a 13-year-old human might write on a silly website!! (Lol I'm 16) You can't keep doing this forever! When you're older and when all of your friends are finally gone and it's just me and you left because of our blood, you're going to regret a lot! Me and you will start crying when we go through pictures, and I know for a fact you'll regret the things you did! We all regret things, Eridan!" She stood up, "I get that dealing with Sollux's situation is hard, but everyone goes through things."

"And I want to go through it my way." I gritted my teeth, "And you should get going to Kanaya's house. I'll catch up before it's seven." 

Feferi sighed and began walking away, but stopped, "It won't make you happy in the long run, Eridan. Just remember that, and remember that the decisions you make have consequences. I think we all should know that from what we did that caused the whole incident in the first place..." She began walking away. 

"Fef?" I turned.

  
"Yes?"   
I stood up, using my cape to wipe my face free from tears, "You guys know I forgave you all... Right?" 

Feferi smiled, "I think everyone does." She held out her hand, "Come on, we shouldn't be late."  

**Sollux's POV:**

We all helped in setting up the long table that we use for Thanksgiving for the special dinner. KK and I helped the girls put all the dishes on the table. Karkat and Nepeta awkwardly bumped into each other when they were setting out the silverware, and the same happened to Dave and John when they went to the garage together to get extra chairs. Eventually, though, Nepeta and Karkat both walked outside to deal with their issues, and they came back inside, smiling. I walked over to KK, "What happened?" 

"We made up. I apologized for what I did, and she said sorry for shutting me out and ignoring me. We're friend's now. Plus she said this would save me from getting beat from Equius. Thank god he isn't as strong as he used to be." He smiled then tapped me, pointing behind me. I turned my head and saw John and Dave laughing as they walked back into the house. They were happily speaking to each other, "I guess Nepeta and I aren't the only ones who made up." 

Dave walked over to me, tossing me a soda, "Here, dork."

"Seems like you and John finally got things settled?" 

  
"Yeah. I just said sorry and I still want to be his friend. Like, we were best bros before everything went down, y'know? I don't want that to end just because of a mistake I did. Things are good now. It might take a while for all the awkwardness to stop, but I have a feeling tonight's gonna be a good night."

At that moment, Eridan and Feferi walked through the door. They came into the dining room and everyone greeted them, one by one. Hugs were given and Aradia kissed Feferi's cheek, trying to hide it from everyone, but I saw. I couldn't help but smile to myself.   
Then when I turned, Eridan was in front of me. 

"Oh, hi Sol..." 

  
"Hey." I smiled, "So, uh... How was your day?"

  
"Um, it could have gone better, I suppose. Oh well, we can't change things that are meant to happen." He shrugged. 

"Alright everyone!" Kanaya called out, "Food's all done! Let's sit down and eat!" 

Everyone scrambled around to get their seats. I sat in between Karkat and John. Across from KK was Dave, from me was ED,  and from John, it was Vriska. Everyone else sat around, and Kanaya sat at the end of the table. We all poured ourselves and had all sorts of conversations. I mostly talked to KK and Dave, but I noticed that ED wasn't talking. I nudged his leg under the table and he looked at me. 

"Hey, are you okay?"   
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just... Uh... W-Wondering who the hell made this macaroni and cheese. It's really great!"  
He's lying. I know that look. There's definitely something on his mind, but I won't push him about it. Maybe I'll ask him later. 

I turned to talk to KK, but he wasn't in his seat. Neither was Dave. I turned to John, "Hey, where did Dave and Karkat go?" 

  
John tried to hide a laugh using his hand. He pointed towards the table and whispered, "They were making googly eyes at each other and they both went under the table to pick up their 'spoons'. We aren't even using spoons yet." 

I raised my eyebrow and took a peek under the tablecloth and saw them making out. I shook my head, "Shame shame, I know your names." 

  
They quickly pulled away from each other. Karkat flushed and harshly whispered, "Tell anyone and I'll kill you." 

I smirked and said out loud, "Hey guys! KK and Dave are making out under the table!" 

"SOLLUX!!!!!!!!" Dave and Karkat both yelled, quickly getting back into their seats. Dave fixed his hair and Karkat huffed, "WE WERE NOT!" 

Kanaya laughed, "Karkat, there's no shame in that. I used to do that with Rose whenever it was Thanksgiving." She grinned.

  
"Oh ew!" Vriska gagged, "Now I know where you two went! I always noticed you two went missing!"   
Everyone laughed, making Karkat and Dave silence themselves. I nudged Karkat, "Aw, don't be embarrassed."

  
"FUCK YOU!" 

The night went on, then Kanaya brought out the desert for those who weren't completely stuffed to the brim with food. Suddenly, I saw whip cream fly across the table and hit Karkat's face. Everyone looked towards Dave who started laughing. "Oh shit! I didn't think I'd get you!" 

Karkat smirked and grabbed some jello, throwing it at him. Then someone threw some mashed potatoes at Kanaya, and we saw Equius with the spoon. He smiled, "Do I win?" 

  
Kanaya stood and grabbed a cherry pie, walking over to Equius, "Not quite." She smushed it into his face. 

"FOOD FIGHT!" Nepeta yelled. 

Food started flying everywhere and I quickly took cover under the table. I laughed to myself, then I saw Eridan under the table. "Oh, looks like we thought the same thing. Don't worry, I don;t have food."

He smirked, "But I do." He had a cream pie next to him. He quickly picked it up and smushed it into my face. 

"ERIDAAAANNN!!!" I wiped it from my eyes as he quickly got out from under the table, laughing.

  
"That little shit." I giggled and stayed under until the war had finally settled down. 

   
Everyone got themselves cleaned up, but the food was all stained on our clothes. We all settled in the living room and Eridan stood  by the piano, "Uh, can I have everyone's attention please?" 

  
Dave handed me another can of soda and wrapped his arm around Karkat. I opened the soda as everyone began to gather around to listen to Eridan. 

  
"Um, honestly guys, I've probably had a lot of fun back with you guys than I have had in a long time. Tav, I think I still have some pudding up my nose because of you." He grinned and everyone laughed, "I just want to say thank you, for being my friends. I know we haven't had the best past together, and we've all had a bumpy road getting to where we are now, but I'm glad we did. It's brought everyone closer than we have been in a long time. It's great seeing everybody so happy, which brings me pain to say that... I... Um... I'm leaving again..." 

Everyone began asking questions and talking to each other about why. Karkat sighed, "He decided to do it." 

  
"Wait, you knew about this?!" I growled. 

  
"Yeah! It's the whole reason we're even here! Eridan wanted to keep quiet until now. This... It's his going away party..." 

  
"Wait, Ampora!" Dave shouted, "You're leaving today?!" 

Eridan nodded, "Y-Yeah..."

"Why!?" Terezi started crying a little, "I mean, you barely came back only a while ago! Why are you leaving again?"   
"It's not fair! How are we supposed to deal with this again?" Jade crossed her arms, "Why again?" 

"It's..." Eridan looked at me, "It's complicated. I don't want to go into it because it'd make me sound selfish. I know I've been smiling more and more lately, but it's just to make you all happy. I am happy with you guys, but there's just a certain part of me that isn't-"

"Is it because of me?" I spoke up. Everyone got quiet and waited for Eridan's answer. 

He looked away, trying to look for words, "I-I said it's complicated..."  
"Everyone," Kanaya walked up beside Eridan, patting his back. "Eridan can do whatever he pleases. Who knows, maybe he'll only be gone for a little while. I've been having conversations with him, and he's not very happy with recent things that have happened. He needs time to clear his head and care for himself before something awful might happen. We don't need another repeat of what happened a few years ago..." 

"I'm sorry everyone... I need this to have some time to think. I haven't been in the right mindset to think of what's goo for myself and you all. I don't want my emotions to get toxic when they get worse. Please try to understand." 

Nepeta ran up to him and hugged him, "Where are you going?" 

"I might get back into music like before and travel the world." He smiled and let her go, "Music always helps me. Speaking of music...." He sat down on the piano bench, "There's a special song I'd like to play for you all before I go." 

Everyone got quiet and he began to play.   
When I heard him play the piano, my eyes widened. 

I know this song... But from where?  

<https://youtu.be/Wpb2cgsFW-g>

I recognized the song. I remember this song!

At that moment, my eyes widened. Everything started to flood back to me. Everything. The game, the prank, the night at the top of my apartment building, falling with Eridan, being stuck in a black void with him, being a spirit and following Dave around, and me playing this song... I remembered everything about myself. I remember... 

"Sollux?" Karkat whispered, "Why are you crying?" 

I grinned and hugged Karkat tightly. I let go and pushed my way through everyone to get to Eridan. By the time the song finished, he was crying. I tackled him. 

"Sollux! What the hell are you doing?!" He yelled. 

"I remember." I whispered and kissed him.


	20. Epilogue

"I can't believe it was that song the whole time that triggered his memories to come back." Dave smiled and looked towards the couch, Eridan and Sollux were sitting close together. They smiled, hugged, kissed more, and just talked. 

  
"Man, if we would've known that, this whole problem would've been solved ages ago." John laughed. "I'm just surprised that Eridan learned the song." 

"I think I helped with that." Kanaya walked up to them, 'Back when the song was first played, I recorded it on my phone. I showed it to Eridan a while back, and he was determined to learn it. I guess he was always planning to perform it one day." 

"Is Eridan still leaving?" Karkat frowned. 

Kanay shook her head, "I think we all know that he isn't. All he's ever wanted is for Sollux to remember what they had together. Look at them now. Have you ever seen Eridan so happy that he starts to cry? This is everything he ever wanted. For years." 

"That's true." Dave nodded, "I just can't believe after everything, Sollux remembered at that moment. Right before he was going to leave us again. It seems like a miracle." 

  
"You can say that again!" Gamzee walked over, with Tavros at his side, "This means we're never gonna have Eri-bro leave us again!" 

Nepeta smiled, "I guess I should redraw them on my shipping wall." She giggled, "This is a ship that will never sink again!" 

Everyone inside began to have a good time, and the mood lifted. Eridan and Sollux stayed by each other's side the entire night, and went home together. They laid in bed, are tightly wrapped around each other. 

"Hey Eridan?"

  
"Yeah Sol?"

  
"I'm glad you're the one that made me remember..." He looked down at him, then kissed his forehead, "I couldn't have thought of anyone better to make me remember how much I love you..." 

Eridan's face turned violet and pushed his face into Sollux's chest, "Stop it, ya' big goof." He smiled to himself, "Starting tomorrow, we have to make up for all that time we missed together."

"I couldn't agree more. By the way, I started another journal. Promise you won't go through my stuff and snoop through it again?" Sollux laughed. 

"I won't make any promises." He smirked. 

"Haha." Sollux pulled up the blanket over the two of them. He closed his eyes, beginning to fall asleep with Eridan. "Hey..." 

"What?" Eridan mumbled, sleepily. 

"I love you." 

Eridan couldn't help but smile, "I love you too." 

_**~THE END~** _


End file.
